A game, a quest and Percabeth
by breezered
Summary: A game. A quest. A problem. What is it all? Why is life so complicated? Why can't we have normal nights? Playing Truth or Dare. But demigods don't have normal nights. Not ever. PERCABETH! NicoxOC. Humor will occur repeatedly! Discontinued for now.
1. Chapter 1

**This will most likely suck. Just wanted to tell you that Percy and Annabeth have broken up. DON'T WORRY!!! I'm a HUGE Percabeth-er. So no worries. Don't worry, about a thing, cause every little thing… I've got to stop singing. Stupid Shark Tale. So here the story comes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO or else would I be writing this? I would probably be in Disney Land or something.**

**Percy POV**

I was honestly just sitting around the beach, minding my own business. I thought that I didn't do anything to deserve this. Again. But of course, Thalia was in a good mood and decided to torture me. Again.

"Hey, Percy! Get your lazy ass over here and follow me!" She was definitely in a good mood. She likes to torture people (namely me) when she's happy. The joys of cousins.

I groaned, stretching out. "Thals, why is it that you are staying at camp again?"

"Just because I love you. Not. Just get your 18 year old butt in my cabin. Now."

Seriously, I really wanted to drown her. And I could. But, the downside was that Zeus, the almighty god who already wanted to kill me, and Artemis, who didn't like boys, would kill me in a flash. Zeus would kill me in a flash of lightning and a roll of thunder. Artemis would somehow use a flash arrow or something to get me. Thank the gods I was invulnerable. When I looked over at Thalia, I could tell she meant business. So, I gave in. She grabbed me by the wrist, dragging me towards her cabin.

"So, Thalia, what exactly are we doing?" I asked, wary of the cabin door.

"Playing Truth or Dare."

"Who with? Please don't torture me too much!" I already hated Truth or Dare, a.k.a TorD.

"Well, there's Grover, Juniper, Connor and Travis, Katie Garderner, Jake Mason, some rando kids, and Annabeth."

"Wait, you invited Annbeth? But that'll be soooo awkward!!" I moaned, putting my head in my free hand, seeing as Thalia had the other. "Why do you torture me so?"

"Oh, puh-lease Percy, you so want to see her!" Thalia teased, starting to seriously annoy me. Even more than she already was.

"Not really. Well, a bit. But I'll bet you 5 drachmas that she wont even look at me."

"You're on."

When we entered the cabin, Grover waved at me. Katie smiled, and the Stolls looked to see if I had any valuables on me. I looked around for Annabeth, but she wasn't there.

"Grover, did you go to get Annabeth?" Thalia asked, a menacing tone in her voice. Grover looked really scared.

"Y-yeah, but she threatened me with her knife. So, I sent Juniper to get her. You know, girl to girl. Well, more like tree to girl, but same diff."

"Whatever. She'll come or she'll come. I might have to force her, but that's her problem." Thalia sighed. I personally didn't mind playing if Annabeth didn't come. It's just that, after going out with her for a year and a bit. I don't remember who broke up with who. But I think it was her who broke up with me. I hate to admit it, but I was seriously heartbroken. I might have shed a tear. Or two. But Annabeth was perfect. Her laugh, her eyes, her hair, the way she always knew everything. I missed her calling me Seaweed Brain. That's what really got me. I never really thought that I would.

"Can we get started already? I'm excited!" Jake Mason said, surprising us all.

"You, macho son of Hephaestus, are excitd to play a girly game like TorD? I never thought I'd see the day…" A daughter of Aphrodite (I think her name was Alice?) said, looking dead shocked.

"Well, just a little bit. It's funny to make people do things." Jake was blushing a deep shade of scarlet. Grover snorted, then ran to get a box of Kleenexes.

"Well, I think that's really sweet," the girl whose name I thought was Alice said, "I like it when guys say what they really like, and don't really care what others think. It shows confidence in a man. I like that." She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled that Aphrodite smile. Jake tried to say something intelligent, but it came out as something I thought Neanderthals would say. A chorus of grunts, ums, moans and stutters.

"Kid," Thalia asked the Aphrodite kid, obviously very annoyed, "what's your name?"

"Alice." She said, glancing at Thalia like she was a piece of unwanted Gucci. See, Thalia wears ripped up jeans, Death to Barbie T-shirts, only black and other dark colours, and her hair was pure black, like you see in commercials for black hair dye. Very inky. It was cut so that the ends looked like spikes, shoulder length ad jagged, the opposite of any child of Aphrodite.

"Why don't you start the game?" Thalia sounded very impatient. "I wish Annabeth would hurry up and get her bahookie **(A/N: Bahookie means butt in my language)** over here."

"Whatever," Alice said, "Connor, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Connor sounded very confident, like he expected to be asked something easy.

"I dare you to go and confess your undying love to any member of the Athena cabin." Alice sounded very much like her dead older sister, Silena. Ready to get someone to fall in love.

When Connor left the room, we all burst into laughter. Athena's cabin was not interested in undying love. I found that out the hard way. Most likely Connor would be teased for the rest of his life, or he would have an awful bruise. Probably both. And, sure enough, when he got back, He was sporting two black eyes, and a nasty looking cut on the cheek, made by a dagger.

"Who?" We all asked at once.

"Annabeth." He looked at me, and watched my face. I was feeling sort of mad, embarrassed that everyone was looking at me, and jealous. I don't know what I was jealous of. Not like he had kissed her. I think. But I hadn't seen or talked to Annabeth in almost a year. He just got to go up and talk to her.

"OK, my turn," Connor said, "Grover, truth or dare?"

Grover gulped very audibly. "Truth." He looked like Tyson was going to give him a big smelly Cyclops hug.

"Okaaaay… Have you ever kissed any other tree than Juniper?"

Luckily for Grover, Juniper was still trying to convince Annabeth to come over here. "Maybe…"

"Have you or have you not?" Connor was holding in his laughter. He looked purple like Mr. D.

"Yeah. Like, I don't know, four years ago?" I remembered that. He had been conned into kissing that oak tree by Aphrodite. He cast a glare in Alice's direction. She was perfecting her mascara. That was not unusual for a mini-Aphrodite. But girls looked so dumb putting on mascara, with their mouths open like sucker fishes. Don't tell Alice I said that. I do value my life to some extent. I would value it more if I could talk to Annabeth more than once every year. So far, anyways. I thought about when we broke up. We were talking about how Grover always tells Juniper how nice she looks, gives her hugs when she's sad. I thought it was sappy. Of course, Annabeth, being a girl, thought it was sweet. She never struck me as someone who would like stuff like that. She's strong and independent. She told me that. Then I laughed and may have insulted her. I try not to think about what I said. I wont mention it. She got pissed, I got pissed, we broke up. Three months later I saw her with another guy. He looked kind of like Luke. Blond hair, blue eyes. But no scar. They were laughing at something. I went over to say hi, but Annabeth saw me and dragged her boyfriend away from me. He motioned towards me, like he was saying 'I think that guy wants to talk to you. Do you know him?' She just kept on walking.

"Percy? Hellooooooo?? You there?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm still here." I looked around at them. Thalia muttered something to Grover. I remembered the empathy link. It wasn't as strong now, but if I was thinking about something emotionally stressful for me, he could read it. He nodded at Thalia. She got up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I knew where she was going, but I wanted to make sure.

"The Athena cabin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so after lots of nice people reviewing, I have decided to update as possibly fast as I can. So yeah. I hope you like this one as much as the first chappie. I also wanted to say that I'm human, and I hope you aren't cannibals. Are we human? Or are we dancer?... Damn iPod. This picks up right after the last chapter ended.**

**Dis: I don't own PJO. Gods dammit! I want tooooooo…..**

**Annabeth POV**

This is so annoying. I'm sitting here; listening to Juniper ramble on about some retarded Truth or Dare game in Thalia's cabin. I wouldn't even be at Camp right now, except I don't want to have to see my boyfriend right now. It's been exactly one year since I've talked Seaweed-I mean Percy. Last year, on January 25, we broke up, and haven't talked yet. I can't say I don't miss the twerp. He was usually really funny, annoying, stupid and cute. But I've left that dip behind. But back to the now.

"Come on Annabeth, it'll be fun!" Juniper coaxed, her eyes pleading, "And if I don't bring you, Thalia will kill me!!"

I was beginning to give in. "Who's there?"

"Thalia, me, Grover, Katie, Alice, Jake, the Stolls, some random campers, and Percy."

"No. I'm not going. If Percy is there, then I'm going back to San Fran. If he isn't, I'm still not coming because Alice is Aphrodite's daughter. She'll just ask a bunch of dumb questions like who do you like and all that jazz. Plus, I need to study. Badly."

"You're coming." A very familiar voice called from the doorway. She was holding a dagger in one hand, and her other was clenched in a fist. It was Thalia.

"Hey Thals. What's with the knife?" I asked, not frightened at all by her menacing stance and gleaming knife. She may look deadly, but deep down she's just a big fluffy teddy bear. Really, really, REALLY deep down.

"You are coming to play TorD whether you like it or not. I will forcibly and very bodily remove you from this library thingy if you refuse. Resistance is futile."

"You're Borg? Plus, it's a cabin. Not a library." I said, rolling my eyes. I'm good at rolling my eyes. It's a special talent of mine. I've been trying to roll one eye one way and the other the other way, but it's EXTREMELY hard.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Thalia spat, advancing towards me, knife raised. As soon as she reached me and saw my not-scared-at-all expression, she plopped down beside me. "Okay, you win. But please come? Percy really wants to see you!"

"Does that mean anything to me? Nope. So, muffin for you. And I don't really want to see him. No more heart-wrenching crap from you either please. Seriously, I'm notin the mood for it." I sighed, turning back to the architecture book I'd been reading before Juniper had come in.

"You're so annoying! Ugh!" Thalia sounded like a little kid who really wanted tht specific piece of candy. She looked at me with that look that says 'I've got an evil plan, and you can't do anything about it!' Ignoring her and Juniper's pleads, I continued to study for my winter finals. _Acirhtcerut can be in myan…_ I refocused my eyeballs. _Architecture can be in many forms. _No duh.

Suddenly I was wrenched off my bed, carefully organized notes spread out on the floor, all in a jumble. I was being dragged towards the door. I looked up at my captor. It was, obviously, Thalia. She had me by the hand, Juniper trying to grab my feet so I didn't get dirty. I wrestled out of their grip standing up and taking my knife out of it's sheath. I always had it strapped to my hip, just in case I ran into a monster. Or Percy. Just kidding about that last bit. I think.

"What the HADES are you DOING?!" I screamed at them. Juniper turned green with fear, and hid behind Thalia. Said human-wall just stared back at me, the image of total determination.

"We're taking you to the lair. In other, less creepy words, my cabin. Juniper, stop hiding behind me." Thalia said, turning towards Juniper and hitting her lightly on the head. I head a little squeak, the crunching of snow under feet, and the slamming of a door.

"Are you coming? Because if you don't come to the game, the game will just have to come to you," Thalia threatened brandishing her knife. Her silver tiara that marked her as Artemis's Lieutenant glinted in the glow of the setting sun. Her electric blue eyes were glinting like a wild animal's. All in all, she looked pretty creepy.

A shiver went down my spine as the harsh January wind blew around me, snow being flung about. The wind seemed to pick up, as Thalia got more impatient. I guess she can do that, being the daughter of Zeus and all that. I was standing out here in sweatpants and a tank top. And let me tell you, when it's -20 outside, plus the wind chill, you would rather be in something like a parka and snowpants, a tuque, gloves and a scarf.

"Can I get dressed first?" I asked, finally giving in, mostly because she was standing in front of the door to my cabin, and wouldn't move.

"I'll get your stuff!" She said, "What do you need?"

"Um, a sweater? Duh!" I said, rolling my eyes at her idiocy, "And a tuque too, if you don't mind. It's freaking freezing out here!"

"You got it! Be right back!" She ran inside, reappearing with my orange Camp Half-Blood hoodie **(A/N:Don't spazz! I just love hoodies and thought CHB should have them! GO HOODIES!!) **and a black tuque, which looked like it belonged to my brother, Malcolm. Nice one.

"Thanks," I said, gratefully taking the warm garments, "I really needed those." I pulled the hoodie over my head, and the tuque quickly followed suit. We began walking towards Cabin number 1. Thalia kept on yakking on about who and what she should Truth or Dare. I just kept on thinking about how I would stop myself from killing Percy. If, and I doubted this, I saw and felt something, I would leave. Make a dumb excuse about homework again. And if I was all right, then I would stay. But if I did, you know, feel something, I wouldn't be betraying Pete, would I? We were almost over anyway. He's a, well, bad word. So, whatever. But at least I had a plan. I always have a plan.

"Here we are!" I heard Thalia yell excitedly. Oh, joy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HELLOOOO!! It's nice to be writing again. By the way, this may be a bit angry. The chappie, not me. These dumb girls on my bus were being idiots/bad words. So I'm ticked. And plotting my revenge. Heh heh… (cue evil laughter). This is in multiple POVs, so bear with me. Just wanted to get multiple angles. And, if you're thinking I do photography, you're right. You know, different angles? I'm a beginner. I realize that this is dang long, but I will now put a quote in at the end or beginning that relates to this chapter.**

**Quote: Never regret something that once made you smile.**

**Disclaimer: Almost forgot! I DO NOT OWN PJO!! But if I did, I would be in it, as a daughter of Nemesis! REVENGE! And balance…**

**Thalia POV**

That wasn't too bad. I guess she could have put up more of a fight. Thank the gods I didn't have to actually use my knife! That would be on my conscience for a log time. But my evil plan's beginning to click into place. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Wow, I've got to stop drinking coffee. It only makes you hyper and short. Meh.

"You're going to be in there too, right?" Annabeth's voice pulled me back to the moment. She was waving a hand in my face, and looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah, of course I'm coming in! I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said, "And besides, it is my cabin!" I opened the door, and walked in. Annabeth followed me cautiously, knowing that everyone would stare. She hadn't been back to camp for a year. No one really knows why, so they'd probably be really surprised to see her.

"Annabeth?!" A dozen-odd voices said in wonder. All eyes turned to her, and most mouths dropped in wonder.

"Hey. So what's been happening around here while I've been gone?" Annabeth smiled at everyone. Except Percy. She avoided him completely. She noticed a young girl, around eleven or twelve, who looked really confused. Annabeth smiled at her, "Hey there! I'm Annabeth. Who're you?"

**Annabeth POV**

I scrutinized the new camper. She might have been eleven or twelve, had long, wavy brown hair and icy blue eyes. Her skin was tanned, and she had a wild look in her eye. It reminded me of Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis.

She didn't say any thing. She just looked away, and pulled up her hood. I was stunned, then quickly recovered myself, and turned back to the rest of the people.

"So, shall we begin?" I said, grinning mischievously. Everyone nodded enthusiastically. I took the chance to sneak a glance at Percy. His hair was hanging in his eyes, like he hadn't trimmed it in a while. His sea green eyes shone out from underneath the sheet of hair. He was tanned, and I could smell the ocean coming from his skin. It made me feel sad and longing. I felt myself smiling, and quickly turned away. _I knew this wasn't a good idea, _I thought_, I should've stayed in my cabin, I knew it!_

"Okay, who's turn was it?" Grover asked, glancing around.

No one seemed to have a clue, so I volunteered myself. Why the HADES did I do that? I honestly don't know. But it was just to get this game over with.

"Okay, Jake! Truth or Dare?" I asked, looking over to him. Jake furrowed his brow I thought.

"Truth. I can't be bothered to get up and do anything." He said.

"All right. Um… Do you have a teddy bear?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear. Jake went beet red. He looked around, seeing everyone staring intently at him.

"Y-yeah. Its name is Snuggles. I've had it since I was two or three. It's actually a dinosaur." Jake was a bright shade of red now, resembling a muscular, human shaped cherry. Without the stem.

"OO-kaaaaay then…" I heard someone say.

"Okay, my turn! Katie, Truth or Dare?" Jake asked, looking glad to have finished his rather embarrassing turn.

"Dare. We may grow flowers, but we can take a challenge." Katie said, raising a cheer from the Demeter cabin.

"Right, if you're so confident, I dare you to… Steal enough twelve packs of coke for everyone here from the Camp store." Jake smirked with triumph, as Katie's face dropped.

"B-but, that's not a good thing to do. We, like, never steal." She stuttered, glarincing at her siblings, who were looking at her with a disappointed look on their faces. Katie looked up, "But I can make an exception this time. How many of us are there?"

We all grinned, and did a quick headcount. There were twenty- three of us, total. Just as Katie was about to leave, the door opened. A boy was standing in the doorway, his figure outlined by the moon light. He opened his mouth and said,

"Hope you didn't forget me!"

**Who is this mysterious figure in Thalia's doorway? Stay tuned, and find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WOW! I am so so so so so glad that all you lovely people who reviewed liked it! SO HAPPY!! You all deserve turtles! I love turtles… But anyways, I just wanted to say thanks to all you amazing reviewers! This will hopefully be long-ish, to make up for the fairly short and cliffie chapter! But I love writing cliffies.**

**Quote: I'm the author of my life, and unfortunately, I'm writing in pen!**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out yet, I DO NOT OWN PJO! Sadly, and luckily, Mista Rick Ri-or-dan does!**

**Percy POV (**_**starting from when Annabeth came in)**_

The door opened, and I looked up, expecting to see a disappointed Thalia with a few bruises and scratches. But my luck was run out, and in walked Thalia, followed closely by none other than Annabeth. She didn't look an different then the last time I saw her, save the angry expression. Now she looked ready to have a nice, normal night, and relax. She looked seriously beautiful. How many people can pull that off in sweatpants, a baggy sweater and a tuque?

"Annabeth?!"

The whole group was in a state of shock. People stared in wonder, mouths dropping open. I looked away quickly, focusing on a stain on the wall. Actually, it looked more like a burn made by a direct hit of lightning. Go figure.

"Hey. So what's been happening around here while I've been gone?" She smiled at everyone in the cabin, avoiding me, of course. She nodded at some old friends, and noticed one young girl. I didn't recognize her, since I don't spend much time with the new campers. She looked like she had a tough life. Her icy eyes were hard, and looked wild. The last time I had seen someone like that was Ethan Nakamura. They shared an uncanny resemblance.

Annabeth approached her, asking her name. She didn't answer, and instead, just pulled up the hood of her navy blue hoodie, and turned away. Annabeth looked slightly taken aback. But she just shrugged it off.

"So," she said, grinning, "Shall we begin?" I could've sworn she snuck a glance at me, and I tried to catch her eye. But she just turned away, and started the game. I heard something about whether Jake Mason had a teddy bear, and laughter followed. Jake was blushing like Hades. I laughed along with the mob. I looked at Annabeth, who was laughing, and looking like she was having the time of her life. She looked carefree and happy, as she should be. Last time I saw her, she looked like a Fury.

"Katie, Truth or Dare?" Jake said, still the colour of Mrs. O'Leary's eyes.

"Dare. We may grow flowers, but we can take a challenge." Katie's confident voice rang out.

"Right, if you're so confident I dare you to…steal enough twelve packs of coke for everyone from the camp store!" Jake grinned triumphantly as Katie began to protest. But she complied, and headed towards the door. As she was about to leave, the door opened, and standing in the doorway, his figure framed by the moonlight, was none other than Nico di Angelo.

"Hope you didn't forget me!" He grinned, stepping out of the doorway and into the cabin, letting Katie dash out the door, mumbling to herself about how stealing was bad, and all that jazz. He looked in the direction Katie had run off in, and said, "What's with plant girl? Some satyr eat her petunias again?"

"Hey Nico! And, nah," I said, "No one's eaten Katie's petunias. And we're playing TorD, as you can tell. Even some one with your cranial capacity should be able to tell that. Why are you here anyways?"

"Your words wound me deeply. What the Hades do you think I'm doing here? I arrive at camp early for winter again this year, find no one in their cabins, ask some stupid old satyr where the heck everyone is, and end up here. Seriously Percy, you're stupider than you look. And that's saying a lot."

"You got that right," I heard Annabeth mumble, "He looks dumber than Dumbo. So what's been going on with you?" Annabeth walked over and gave him a hug, like he's a long lost brother. Nico grimaced a bit, not enjoying physical contact. Then he gave in, and hugged her back. I knew he had a soft spot for Annabeth, and couldn't help smirking. Thalia shot a death glare in my direction, her eyes throwing knives right at my face. _My dumb face, _I thought to myself morosely.

Annabeth finally let go of Nico, and dragged him over to sit between herself and Thalia. He nodded at the Stolls and Jake, his eyes passing over everyone. But when he reached the girl that had shogged ** (A/N: Shogged means shunned. My sister and me say shogged. Like, "He totally shogged her." Etc, etc…) **Annabeth. He paused for a bit longer than he should've, and then shook his head, and told Annabeth to continue the game. She motioned towards the door, saying that we couldn't until Katie Gardener got back. He nodded, and his gaze returned to the girl in the navy blue hoodie. That sounds like _The boy in the striped pajamas. _You should read it. It's one of the only books I've read, mainly because it's so short and easy to read. I've got to stop talking like somebody's talking to me in my head. There isn't anyone there, right? Whatever. I looked up to see Nico talking to the girl in the navy blue hoodie. What the-

**Nico POV**

My eyes traveled across the room, recognizing pretty much all the faces in the room. But about halfway around, I noticed someone I had never seen before. She (even though her hood was up, I could tell it was a she) had a blue Oxford university hoodie on. It looked around three sizes to big for her. She wore no shoes or socks, and had plain black sweatpants on. I couldn't see her face, but her hands were twitching towards her sleeve, and I could see something glinting up her sleeve. It looked like a celestial bronze dagger. I wondered who would bring a dagger to a Truth or Dare game, but Annabeth had hers too, strapped on her hip. Go figure.

"So, Annabeth, are you gonna continue? No need to stop just cause Nico the Great walked in." I joked around about that a lot, seeing as I had gotten Hades to fight those two and a half years ago. Good times, good times…

"Nico," Annabeth rolled her eyes (I think it's a habit of hers), and said, "We have to wait for Katie to come back. Duh."

"Right. So who's that girl over there," I pointed towards the girl in the hoodie, "The one with the sweater? She's new, I'm guessing?"

"I don't know. She just shogged me when I tried to say 'Hi'."

"Well, I think I'll go introduce myself." I walked casually over to this girl, putting on my friendly look, not the 'I'm a son of Hades! BEWARE!!!!" look. That usually drives people away. Only the gods know why…

"Hey. Who're you? I'm Nico, son of Hades." I grinned, and sat down beside her.

"Jace," She answered, her voice quiet and icy, almost indescribable. Wow, I've been using big words lately. She looked at me, "What do you want?"

"Jace. That's an interesting name. I just wanted to say hi."

"You're not gonna try to attack me, are you?" She reached towards her sleeve, the one where I thought I saw a knife earlier. Jace glanced at me, studying my face. I grinned, and sat down beside her.

"So, how old are you? I'm fourteen. Which cabin are you in?"

"You like asking questions, huh? I'm thirteen and a half. I'm in the Nemesis cabin. Seriously, stay on my good side. Don't want to have to mess up that nice face of yours, eh?" She grinned back at me, pulling back her hood, revealing her startling blue eyes. One had a scar across it, like in Disney's _The Lion King. _Her eyes were ice blue, and had were looking at me suspiciously, but I could swear they had a mischievous twinkle. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was tanned, and, well, pretty. Damn, that sounds dumb. But it's true! I don't usually say that about people. Her scar reminded me of the few times I'd seen Luke. But yet, it didn't have the same menacing air to it. She was really different than the other girls. Most people my age that'd I have talked to wore makeup, way too much of it, which made them look like raccoons. If she was wearing any, it wasn't apparent.

"Hello? Dead boy? You still there?" Dead boy? Oh, no…

"Huh? Uh, yeah, sorry," What am I supposed to say, 'Sorry, I was staring at you like some creeper'? Nuh uh, no way! I swallowed, "I just zone out sometimes, you know?"

**Jace POV (A/N: I just want to clarify what she was thinking. And she is going to be a fairly major character.)**

This Nico guy started walking towards me. He was good looking. I mean, what else is there to describe him? Hot? Amazing? Nah. Just good looking.

"Hey. Who're you? I'm Nico, son of Hades." This guy was a son of Hades? That would explain the pale-ness and black eyes. He looked Italian.

"Jace," I said, slowly inching my hand towards my sleeve, where I kept a knife. I had learned the hard way to be prepared. I had the scar across my left eye to prove it. But that's another story. I glanced up at the dead boy, "What do you want?"I must have sounded hostile, because he recoiled slightly. Now, I don't usually talk to strangers, but this was different. He looked nice enough, but you can never be too sure…

"Jace. That's an interesting name. I just wanted to say hi." Oh, seriously. He was really laying it on thick, this guy was. He was cute, and all that, but I don't fall for the innocent act. Although, he did seem nice. He's friends with Percy Jackson, the 'Great Hero', which I find pretty dumb. I mean, he didn't really kill Kronos, did he? He just gave him a knife!

"You're not gonna try to attack me, are you?" That had happened too many times. People who I thought were good had turned around and whipped out their knife too many times to count. My brother, Ethan, had done that to me. He just left one day. He lost me sight in one eye. I heard that he had as well. An eye for an eye. He had died a hero, I was told by Chiron when I had arrived, asking for my brother. I didn't really care for him, and vice versa.

He smiled, well grinned, warmly. He sat down beside me, leaning back on the heel of his hands, and looked at me, "So, how old are you? I'm fourteen. Which cabin are you in?"

"You like asking questions, huh?" I sighed, "I'm thirteen and a half. I'm in the Nemesis cabin. Seriously, stay on my good side. Don't want to have to mess up that nice face of yours, eh?" I grinned back at him, messing with his mind. I could tell he got confused, cause he stared at me. I sat there, waiting for Dead boy to wake up. Wait, I just made a nickname for him? Oh, shit. I'm falling. Crap. No, no, no… I can't. It just makes you weak.

"Hello? Dead boy? You still there?" I smirked as he shook his head.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, sorry," He ran his hand through his hair, "I just zone out sometimes, you know?" Hades yes! Gods help me! Except Aphrodite. No offense, oh mighty goddess.

"I got them!" I looked up and saw Katie return with quite a lot of coke. There were only two dozen of us, and she looked like she had enough for ten dozen. Jake Mason ripped the packs from her hands, and threw them to everyone. I was hand eye coordinationly challenged. Thankfully Nico caught mine, or else Thalia would have a permanent stain on the white marble floor. Can marble floors get stained?

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully at Nico. He tried to smile warmly, but I think being a son of Hades makes it hard to be 'warm'. Oh, well, it dosen't matter.

**A/N: OK, that was a interesting chappie. Even I don't know where it's going. How did I portray Nico? I thought I did alright. Percy's POV was a filler type thing. Well, I hope you liked it! Review if it tickles your taste buds!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello!!!! I got positive reviews last time, so I write faster now!!! Hopefully… Special mentions for this chappie go to… THALIA CASTELLAN!!!! I am calling you TC in this, cause it's shorter. So, dearest TC always reviews and PMs me, and is nice and gives me constructive criticism and positive comments!! Thanks sooooo much for reviewing and talking to me!! So, this chap will be more about actually playing truth or dare, with mixed in stuff. I started writing this at 12:20 AM, so bear with me! Oh, and I think that if you re-read the last chappie (4) then you should listen to **_**I've just seen a face **_**by the Beatles, or from the Across the Universe soundtrack-they both rock! **

**Quote: A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step.**

**Dis: Well, there are some clues as to how I'm not Rick Riordan: 1. I'm a girl 2. I'm 13 not 45.**

**Jace POV**

Thank the gods Nico could catch! I quickly snapped open the can, and guzzled it down in a matter of seconds. I looked over at Nico. He was wearing what people would call emo clothing. Strangely enough, he didn't seem emo when I was talking to him. But looking at him now, I noticed the black Guns 'N Roses long sleeve he was wearing, along with the ripped up skinny jeans. He had black converse and a black baseball cap on. His eyes were almost black, and pretty intriguing. His shaggy hair was like a black mat of hair, covering most of his upper face, reaching down a bit past his ears. All in all, he was scarily attractive.

"Alright, now that my deed is done," Katie Gardener's voice pulled me out of my reverie with a sharp jolt, "Shall I continue?"

"Yes, please do!" Alice, the extremely annoying daughter of Aphrodite, squealed excitedly, "You should do what we discussed earlier!"

I had a bad feeling as they both looked over at Percy. I felt sorry for the guy. Well, this is going to be interesting.

**Percy POV**

As Katie and Alice both turned their heads towards me, I gulped. I knew this could not be good.

"Percy," Katie said, with a sly grin on her face, "Truth or Dare?" At this point I half-expected suspenseful music to start playing. Oh mah gawds, what the freaking Hades am I supposed to do? MOTHER FREAKING HERA!!! They are just going to do something really horrible to me, aren't they? I'll be dead embarrassed. But it's only a game. What can actually happen?

I mustered up my courage (all that's left of it, anyways), and said just loudly enough for Katie to hear, "Dare."

Katie giggled in delight, and looked at Alice, who gave an encouraging nod.

"Alright then, Percy, I dare you to," Katie pondered for a moment, looked back at Alice, looked back at me, then said, "Hug Annabeth!"

I almost choked on air. I looked at Annabeth, who just glared at me. Well, it's better than ignoring me! So I pushed myself off my butt, and strolled casually over to where my ex was sitting, and offered her a hand.

"Don't even think about it," She said through clenched teeth. I almost crapped myself right then and there, but quickly recomposed myself and smiled at her patronizingly.

"Oh, come on Wise Girl!"

She kicked me in the shin, but I could've sworn I saw a smile creep up her face. She got up using her own force, and stared me right in the eye.

"Don't try anything funny, Percy." That made it even funnier. Why would I, the loyal, and very trustworthy, son of Poseidon, try anything funny. What was even going to be funny? I was not going to be funny. I cracked a smile.

"No worries, Annabeth," I said in a patronizing tone, "You're safe with me." I got a good punch in the gut for that one. It didn't hurt me, hence the invincible-ness, but it probably hurt Annabeth's hand.

Quickly, before I could lose my courage (Annabeth was glaring at me), I stepped forward and hugged her. She wasn't part of me anymore, she didn't fit. Well, not now anyways. I would have to refit her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her head to my shoulder. Sub-consciously, her arms wrapped around me, curling up and gripping my shoulders. Her head buried deeper into my shoulder, her hair smelled like lemon soap. I whispered in her ear, only so she could hear, "Missed you."

"Missed you too, Seaweed Brain." But then she seemed to remember where we were, and quickly pulled away. She sat back down, and got some strange looks from Thalia. She just brushed them off, a tinge of red creeping up her cheeks. I scurried back to my seat between Connor and Travis Stoll. They still don't get the joke about their last name…

"Okay then…" Grover summed up the whole thing pretty well, "Your turn Percy."

"Right. Uh, Grover! Truth or Dare?" I smirked, knowing that Grover would never want a dare, and I had a pretty good Truth lined up for him.

"Dare." I looked at him with amazement. He had finally gotten over his fear of total embarrassment? Good for him…or not.

"Grover, I dare you to eat Katie's petunias." I grinned triumphantly as Grover looked at Katie, only to receive a very scary glare.

"Um, all of them?" I nodded. He walked outside, and brought in a pot of petunias. He looked dead scared. Then, in one huge goaty bite, all of Katie's petunia's were gone. Grover took one look at her face, and raced out the door. Katie gave a battle cry worthy of Ares, and raced out the door after him. I hung my head, ashamed of setting up my friend for certain death.

"Um," Nico spoke up, "I doubt Grover will be rejoining us soon, so who wants to continue? I can if you want…" He looked at us, expecting an answer.

"Sure. Why not?" Travis answered.

"Okay, Jace," Nico looked at the girl sitting beside him. He paused, then continued, "Truth or Dare?"

The girl beside him raised her eyebrows at him. She looked him in the eye, and laughed.

"Another question, Dead Boy? Alright, dare." She laughed at Nico's stunned face when she said 'Dead Boy'. He composed himself, and grinned.

"I dare you to, uh, um…" Nico trailed off. I noticed he never took his eyes off her. Ah, young love! At last, little Nico has found his perfect match. She's not scared of him, or in the least bit creeped out by the fact he kind of (just kind of) smells like death. No offense, Nico, but it's true. She inclined her head forward, as if to say 'Get a move on, slowcoach!' and he began to say something, "Uh, yeah, I, uh, dare you to.. I got it! Toilet paper the Big House!" Jace just shrugged, and jogged out the door and over to the Big House, with all of us following in tow. She ran into the bathroom, and reappeared carrying five rolls of TP. She got the bottom done, then started climbing, going around the house, and still staying above the ground, without falling once. Once she got to the attic, she ran out of TP, which meant that she was done. She went over to the vine on the side, and climbed back down using them as ropes. We were all staring in amazement at the monkey girl. She looked at us like we were retards, and walked back into Zeus's cabin.

"I guess that was a new person?" A voice came from behind us. I turned around only to see our Oracle in the flesh. Standing behind me in all her paint-splattered glory was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. We all ran over to her, hugs being passed around and words of welcomed exchanged.

"Rachel! How've you been?" I asked, after pushing my way through the mosh pit. I gave her a quick hug, and managed to pull her out of the crowd, and bringing her to cabin number 1. The rest of the campers followed, and all sat down on their butts.

"Alright, I know that we're all excited to see little miss Oracle, but let's finish this game, 'kay?" I told all the campers, then sat down.

"My turn," Jace said, "But I don't know anyone, so just let someone else take this turn."

"Okay," Some guy from the Apollo cabin spoke up, "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Annabeth looked kind of nervous expecting the worst.

"I dare you to-" he was cut off by a thump as Rachel fell on the floor. She looked at Alice, her green eyes glowing. Alice walked over, and knelt down beside Rachel.

Rachel opened her mouth, and green mist came pouring out. She spoke in a voice that sounded like three or four Rachel's were talking at once.

_You shall not go on this quest_

_But can you lead it is the test_

_When choosing your campers five_

_Make sure the third cannot dive_

_They shall go to find a horse_

_A warrior true_

_Who may be the key _

_To helping you_

_If all is lost_

_They will return only three_

Rachel coughed, breaking the spell. Alice looked about as terrified as I felt.

"We need to tell Chiron," Annabeth said, "And fast."

As her and some others ran out to get Chiron, I stayed with Rachel, Nico by my side. Jace rushed over as well, carrying a knife.

"What the hell do you have that for? She won't attack you!" I cried out indignantly. Jace just glared at me. What is it with girls and glaring? Nico glared at me as well. Oh, great.

"I'm fine. You guys just calm down. Percy, shut up. Jace can bring a knife over if she wants." Rachel glared at me. What, now it's 'Glare at Percy day'? Oh, gods. Joy to the world.

Annabeth came rushing in. She looked at us, then said what I knew she would say.

"Chiron needs us. All the heads of cabins. And you." She looked at Jace. "He wants you, too."

We all stared at the young girl in amazement. She just shrugged, and shoved the knife up her sleeve, walking out the door. Nico jogged to catch up. Rachel walked over to Annabeth, and they started talking a mile a minute. Girls. Ugh, you never know what is going through their minds. Even when you want to know, ya can't.

We reached the Big House (still covered in Jace's handywork), and entered the conference room. The old ping pong table had been joined by another pushed beside it on the end, because of all the new cabins. Mr. D was still sleeping, since it was, oh, 01:30 AM? I sat down in my seat between Thalia and Nico, the big three represented together. The rest of the camp sat around the table, Chiron at in wheelchair form on one end. He invited Jace to stand beside him. He cleared hi throat, and began to speak.

"Well, first things first. This is Jace Nakamura, daughter of Nemesis. She had been staying in the Big House because of injuries. Yes, she is Ethan's younger sister," He added, as Jake Mason raised his hand, "And she will be welcomed as any camper would be." All the campers who had been told the story of how Ethan Nakamura had died just nodded their heads. "Good. Now, secondly, who decorated the Big House and why?"

Jace raised her hand. Nico looked ashamed, and hung his head. It was all his fault if she got dishes for a week.

"You did? Why, might I ask, did you do this?"

"Because I was dared to." Jace's voice pierced the silence.

"Who dared you to?"

Nico stood up, and looked Chiron in the eye, and said, "I did."

"Mr. di Angelo, that's one weeks dishes accompanied with Miss Nakamura, who should have refused." Jace rolled her eyes at Nico, and turned to Chiron.

"Sir, I didn't have a choice. It's Truth or Dare. You hafta do what you're dared to do." We all nodded, and Chiron, ignored her. I saw anger flash through her eyes. Oh, right, daughter of Nemesis, goddess of revenge. She would have her revenge on Chiron, no doubt.

"Now, for the important matter," Chiron said, concluding the TorD conversation, "It was you, Alice Vainquo, who received this quest, was it not?" Alice nodded, looking fairly nervous. Chiron acknowledged her with a nod of his head, and continued speaking, "Can you or somebody who remembers the prophecy please recite to me quickly?"

Alice looked at Annabeth, who had a nack for remembering things. Annabeth got the message, and began.

"Right._ You shall not go on this quest/But can you lead it is the test/When choosing your campers five/Make sure the third cannot dive/They shall go to find a horse/A warrior true/Who may be the key/ To helping you/If all is lost/They will return only three. _So, it's pretty odd. Not a normal prophecy. Well, as abnormal as prophecies can actually get."

Chiron pondered for a few seconds, then started interpreting the prophecy with everyone hanging on to his every word.

"Well, the first two lines are easy enough. Alice will not go on the quest, but she shall have to lead t from afar. The third is simple. Five campers shall go. The third cannot dive… that's harder."

"Well," Jace spoke up, "It could mean they can't swim. I can't swim to save my life." She shrugged her shoulders, and went back to staring at the floor.

"Yeah," Annabeth piped up, "That would make sense."

"They shall go to find a horse," Chiron continued, "Means one of two things. Perhaps Pegasus," My heart did a little flutter, excited at meeting the father of my favourite animal, "Or perhaps the Horse of Troy."

"Does that actually exist?" I threw out the words without thinking.

"We do not know, my boy. Perhaps not. But the sixth line implies a warrior. The horse did bring in it's army. Or it could still be pointing along the lines of Pegasus, since he fought with Hercules."

Inside, I was hoping it was Pegasus, because of the reasons mentioned above.

"Chiron, the prophecy also implies that there will be trouble. And, well, if it goes badly, two of us will die." Annabeth had, of course, brought up the death factor.

"Alice, you must choose your five now. Choose wisely." Chiron looked kindly at Alice, who looked around the table.

"Um, Percy?" She looked at me, with pleading eyes. I nodded, and she flashed me a grateful look. She looked at Annabeth, who nodded, knowing what she would ask. Then, she looked at Jace, and asked, "Jace? Do you want to go? You know, you're the third, and you can't swim. Will you?"

Jace's face lit up, and she nodded vigorously. I remembered how excited I was to go on my first quest. Ah, to be thirteen again…

"Nico? Will you go?" Alice asked the pale boy beside me.

"You bet." He said, looking eager.

"You still need one more person. Who will you pick?" Chiron said, looking at Alice.

**A/N: OOOOHHH!!! Another cliffie!! I love writing cliffies!! So, what did yah think?? I actually have no idea who she's going to pick, so I need suggestions! Tell me your pick and opinion in a review! PLEASE!! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright!!! WOOH! I'm sick today, so you may get this the same day as you got the other! I know who will go on the quest now! MUAHHAHHAHA! Okay, enough with the evil laughter. This chappie starts out all angsty, so watch out! I needed to improvise with the Hades and Nemesis cabins. Hope you lovely readers enjoy!**

**Song: Sweet child o' mine by Guns 'N Roses**

**Quote: Be strong now, because things will get better. It might be stormy now, but it can't rain forever.**

**Dis:Um, if you're reading this and still haven't figured out that I'm not Rick, please go jump in a lake. Clear your head. Please. **

**Nico POV**

Man, I was excited! I am going on a quest! Boo-yah! I may have helped save the world, but I have never actually been on a quest where I was chosen!! I also got to go with Percy, Annabeth, and Jace! We had no idea who would be the fifth, because no one else wanted to go, for some reason. Maybe they were scared of dying. But, it's a two in five chance. I'm practically dead anyways. Son of Hades, remember?

After the meeting, we all headed back to our cabins. I entered my cabin, and turned on the lights. They were dim, but were enough to see by. I had two sets of bunk beds, just in case. But I doubted that my dad would have more kids. Not anytime soon. I walked to the back of my cabin, where there was a pit, around six or seven feet deep. Beside the pit was a mini-fridge, stocked with food offerings for the dead. On the wall above the pit was the symbol of Hades, a skull crossed with swords. Every night I contacted Bianca, just to talk. It's hard for others to understand. I feel more at ease with the dead than with the living. Most people and animals stayed away from me anyways. The pegasi said I smelled like dead people. A burden that I bear.

I walked over to the fridge, and grabbed a few cans of coke, and some pizza. Always margherita, since it was Bianca's favourite. I walked over to the pit, and threw the food and drink in. I began my chant. Spirits rose, but backed away as I drew my sword. Stygian Iron. They hate it. Scares them to Tartarus. Not to death, since they can't die again.

"Bianca di Angelo! Rise!" I was getting impatient. After another minute of furious chanting, I saw my sister. I dismissed the other spirits.

"Nico. You really need a haircut," Bianca spoke, smiling kindly at me, "And how is my little brother?"

"Little? I'm taller than you now! I'm fine," I chuckled, "How's the Underworld treating you? I see you have become more, uh, shiny?"

"Shiny? Wow, good vocabulary! Yes, it's fine. Elysium is nice as ever," Her eyes lit up, as if remembering something, "Oh! I saw Luke the other day. He was very nice. Not at all how I saw him last time, no, he was definitely much happier now. He even asked me to go on a walk with him! But just as friends." She added that last bit quickly, seeing my eyebrow rise. Even in death, she was a hunter.

"Naughty girl," I teased, "Was he nice to you?"

"Very polite. I can see why Thalia liked him. Not at all evil," Bianca was now fading, so I had to bring up the chant again.

"Keep talking to me while I chant!" I said.

"Um, okay. Well, I also saw Daedalus the other day. He was building an overpass from one side of the Styx to the other, because lately the E-Z death line has been very backed up. Ethan Nakamura has been hanging around with me these days. He told about his sister," At this, I thought of Jace, "And that she's at Camp Half-Blood, and she's your age! You've met her?"

I nodded, still keeping up my chant. Bianca nodded back, then continued the news flash.

"And Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf got married!"

I stopped chanting. "Really? Why didn't they tell me? I could've come! How was it? I didn't even know you could get married in death!"

"Wow, slow down! You'll give yourself a headache! Your brain can't work that fast! Yes," Bianca said, "You can get married in death, and they didn't invite you because they didn't think you would want to come! You don't like parties! It was very nice, and the music was great! Beckendorf made a really cool stereo, so that even the dead can hear whatever music they want, not just funeral marches! Which do get very annoying…" She trailed off, leaving her last comment hanging.

"I guess you should go now. I can't keep you for much longer." I was straining to keep the chant up.

"Goodbye, Nico. Be good; don't kill anyone, and-" She was cut off. I lost the connection, and wandered over to my bunk. I was on the bottom, since there was a shelf. I had a few items on it. My Mythomagic figurine of Hades, a picture of my mother, a picture of Bianca and me and a bag of drachmas. I threw myself down on the bed, and grabbed the picture of Bianca. It was taken a few months before she died. I still missed her, because no matter how many times I could talk to her in death, it would never be the same. I would never hug her again, I would never feel her touch on my skin, never smell her cinnamon hair. I screamed in rage. Never was such a long time. I could almost hear her voice telling me off. _Stop screaming Nico! I'm trying to do my homework,_ is what she would say when I would get annoyed at something. She was always keeping me in line, not letting me get to out of hand. No one did that anymore. They would just steer as far away from me as possible, even if I were just sitting down with a look on my face. No one wants to know the son of Hades.

I put the picture back on the shelf, and lay down. I hugged my pillow, and screamed into it, venting my anger vocally into my black pillowcase. I broke down and cried. I don't cry. Not anymore. But sometimes, I can let it out. The rest of the camp sees me as a tough guy, the scary one. Tough guys don't cry. If Bianca were here… I wouldn't be crying anyways. But when I did, she would hold me in her arms, be a mother for once, not an annoying older sister. She would tell me it would be okay. I couldn't let anyone enter my world now. No one would understand me.

I fell asleep hours later, still clutching my tear-stained pillow.

**Jace POV**

I started to head back to my cabin, but then veered off course to the arena. I felt like slashing some dummies up. I pulled out my knife and walked through the doors, only to find two people standing around, each holding a knife. I walked in, and as I got closer, I recognized them as Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and Thalia, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant to Artemis. They seemed to be talking about something serious, so I, being a sneaky person, crept into earshot, and hid in the shadows, praying to Hermes to keep my silent as thief.

"Annabeth," It must have been Thalia who said that, "You've got to stop blaming yourself. He had no choi-"

"He bloody well did! As much as I love you, Thalia, you can be very annoying, you know?" Annabeth began pacing back and forth, obviously stressed about something.

"No. He had no choice, unless he wanted to seem like a chicken. And who wants a beak an feathers and to be eaten for supper, and served in a red box with fries? Nobody does. So ha." Thalia ended the argument with great accuracy and skill. But Annabeth had another monologue up her sleeve.

"No. He could've just saved everyone the awkwardness of the whole thing! I haven't seen him in a year, and suddenly he just shows up randomly and-" Annabeth stopped, and looked at Thalia in disbelief, as if she had just realized something. "It was you, wasn't it? You brought him to your cabin, then got me, then put Katie and Alice up to the whole thing. And that guy from the Apollo cabin!"

At this accusation, Thalia looked sheepish. She opened her mouth to say something, but was immediately cut off by the blonde. They argued some more until Thalia got really fed up and screamed.

"ANNABETH FREAKING CHASE! I DID NOT SET UP KATIE AND ALICE!! NOR DID I SET UP THE RANDOM DUDE FROM THE FREAKING APOLLO CABIN!! OKAY?!?!"

Annabeth looked up in surprise at Thalia's sudden anger.

"Yo-you didn't? B-but then-"

"Why should I have to explain to you? Maybe they thought it was funny! I just wanted you to look at his gay kelp face! Gods!" Thalia stormed off (literally), leaving Annabeth standing there in the middle of the Amphitheatre, looking shocked. I decided this was a good time to leave.

I walked into the Nemesis cabin. The people who were already in the cabin were either sharpening their knives and swords. I walked over to my bunk. I was on a top bunk, because there were no bottom bunks left. I took off my hoodie and threw it on my bed, then walked over to the notice board. It was more of a 'Plotting Revenge' board, because there was a sheet of paper where you could write down who had pissed you off, what they did, and then what you wanted to do to them. There was also a sheet of paper (called a 'Balance Sheet') that you had to fill in to see whether or not you should get revenge on them. Our mother does keep things balanced too, after all. Too many messed up people could be problematic.

I walked up to the notice board, and grabbed a 'Balance Sheet'. Question 1. What did they do? Question 2. Why did they do this?... I ripped up the sheet. It was crap.

"Who made these?" I called out, waving a 'Balance Sheet' in the air. No one answered. "Okay, then. I'll shut up…"

They were the oddest bunch of kids I'd met. Then again, it was around two in the morning. All of a sudden, they all got up and started congratulating me on getting chosen for a quest. I was, apparently, the first Nemesis camper to get chosen for a quest, nonetheless go on one. I pushed them off me, and climbed into bed. Seriously, these kids were weird…

**A/N: Yaya, lucky you guys! Two in one day! I just really had to get out my ideas for the Hades and Nemesis cabins. It was angsty and fun to write. Not too long, not as long as the last. The next bit will have who got chosen for the quest. The last person, that is. I included some dead peeps in it, and loved writing Bianca's bit! Review if you want to, review around the world!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again! Wow, I got so many reviews! SO HAPPY!!!! I realize that Nico was all angsty last chappie, but angst cleanses the soul. When you're writing it does. Okay, so special mentions for this chappie got to (drum roll please) Stolen Silent Stars!! I am going to call you SSS. So, SSS got this because they always review, and PM me and are generally awesome! And they love Nico too! So, I am sick again today (lucky you guys!) so you may get two again! If I can manage to let my brain work for that long! I haven't been eating, so I'm a bit brain dead.**

**Song: Dani California by thr Red Hot Chili Peppers**

**Quote: Could fill lake with things I didn't say**

**Dis: I am so tired of writing this- Do you honestly think I am Rick Riordan? Hope not… Oh, and I don't own American Apparel. I do own a sweater, though…**

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up in my bunk. No surprises there. I looked around at my sleeping half brothers and sisters. No one was awake except me. I glanced at my alarm clock. Five o'clock. Why do I always have to wake up so early? I groaned, ripped the blankets off, and swung my legs over the side of my bed. Quickly grabbing my knife, an American Apparel sweater, and some worn out sneakers, **(A/N: You know what I am talking about? Zip-up with a hood and strings? Yeah?) **I quietly walked across the floor to the door, and attempted to open it without a noise. There was a loud creak, and a piercing squeak. You think that, being the smartest kids in camp, we might have a good door. But, we don't. Note to self: Fix door.

"Annabeth," My littlest sister, Grace, called out, "What are you doing?"

I walked over to the seven year old, and sat down on her bed.

"Nothing. You should go back to sleep," I said, pulling her blankets back over her, "Or you'll be too tired to train tomorrow." She ripped off the blankets and grabbed her knife. _Oh, great, _I thought, _Now I have to train her at five AM? Not good…_

"I want to come! I want to come!" She was practically yelling now. I clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling the noise she was making.

"Fine," I whispered, "But you have to do exactly what I say, okay?" She nodded, and I let go of her. She grabbed a winter coat, and followed me outside. I walked over to the arena, my footsteps crunching the layer of white snow that covered the ground. Grace chattered excitedly, saying how she was going to tell all of her friends that she had a secret training session with one of the most famous people in camp, yada yada. I just nodded, and flipped my knife around in my hands. I was shivering madly, and cursing myself for being dumb enough to only wear a sweater and running shoes.

When we reached the amphitheatre, there was already someone there. It was none other than Percy Jackson himself. _Great, more annoying people._

"Is that Percy Jackson? The dude who killed Kronos?" Grace was talking a mile a minute, her teeth chattering in the brisk morning air.

"Yeah," I said, trying to keep the resentment out of my voice, "Maybe we should come back later."

"NO! I want to meet him! You know him, right?"

"Yeah. But when he's practicing, we shouldn't disturb him."

"Hey, Annabeth!" Percy called out to me, and I, completely against my own wishes, called back.

"Hey, Percy," I jogged over quickly, then whispered in his ear, "My sister wants to meet you. She thinks you're a hero."

"Um, okay. What's her name?" He looked a little shell-shocked; surprised that someone thought he was a hero. Duh.

"Grace."

I went over and grabbed Grace by the hand, and dragged her over to the black haired boy. Well, not really boy, but you catch my drift. When we reached him, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. I nudged her, and she quickly recomposed herself.

"Hey," Percy began, "You must be Grace. Annabeth's told me all about you."

"Sh-she did? Wow. Um, are you the guy who killed Kronos?" She had slowed down, which was good, because at five in the morning Percy's brain really didn't work.

"Yeah. But really, it was all Annabeth. She's the brains of this operation." He was trying to be kind, but I just found it annoying.

"Why don't you two," I gestured between the two of them, "Chat away, while I do what I came here for. Practice." I drew my knife and went over to the nearest dummy. I looked around, and saw Mrs. O'Leary curled up in the corner. A smile crept up my face. Even if she was a hellhound, she was adorable.

I charged the first dummy, spun around and did a quick side slash. The next had a shield, and each time you hit it, it tried to hit you back. Duck. Swing. Spin. Parry. Lunge. In a matter of seconds, the dummy looked pretty bad. The next dummy was painted to look like a dracanae, and outfitted like one too. It's sword stuck outwards, and its shield was close to its body. I yawned, then went on the attack. Dodging around the sword, and stabbing upwards, I killed the dummy. I need a real person.

I heard clapping, and saw Grace and Percy clapping. I rolled my eyes, and walked over.

"There you are, Grace," I said, "Now you try." She looked uncertain, but scrambled over to a beginner's dummy. She did a quick deke, and went around the back, her knife slowly protruding from the mannequin's stomach.

"I'll duel you," Percy whispered in my to me. I jumped at the sudden closeness of him to me, and nodded.

"Grace," I said, "Watch how I fight a real person."

He went on the attack. I parried his overhead, and kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards. I let him recover, knowing his next move. He came charging back with great speed, and I easily sidestepped. I ran after him, and knocked Riptide out of his grasp. I pushed him down, and put the point of my knife to his throat. He grinned up at me, letting me know I had won. I removed my knife, and walked over to the young girl standing with her mouth open. I mussed up her hair, and went and sat down on a bench.

"Annabeth! That was amazing," Grace rushed over to me, and gave me a huge hug, "You beat the Percy Jackson!"

"Yes I did. And let's not let him forget it, right?" I grinned as she nodded her head solemnly.

"No fair," Percy walked up to us, "You never beat me!"

"I believe I just did. Stop complaining." I got up and walked towards the exit, motioning for Grace to follow. As we walked out, I heard Percy say;

"Next time we fight, we fight on the beach."

I smirked, and walked out of the arena.

**Percy POV**

"Next time we fight," I said as they left, "We fight on the beach."

I felt in my pocket for Riptide. Sure enough, the sword had reappeared in its pen form. I was smiling to myself. Annabeth rarely beat me, but I guess she had been practicing. I looked at my watch. Five thirty. Where does one go at five thirty in the morning? Why, they go and wake up their lovely little cousins. I strolled over to the Hades cabin, my breath fogging up. I am not a fan of cold weather, and this definitely counts.

When I reached the door to my loving cousin Nico's cabin, I knocked loudly. I heard footsteps from inside, the unsheathing of a sword, and a groggy voice say;

"Who the Hades is it?" I laughed finding it ironic that he uses his father's name as a expression.

"Your loving cousin, Percy!"

"What the-Percy, why are you up before the sun?"

"Um, Nico," I said, looking at the orange ball that was Apollo in the sky, "The sun is out. MORNING APOLLO!! And you should not be forcing me to stay outside any longer. My hands are numb."

The door opened, and an arm ushered me inside. It was pitch black. I had never been in the Hades cabin before. I heard fumbling, and then a dim light switched on. It still was pretty dark, and I can't say I enjoyed it.

"Is there by any chance," I asked, taking off my sopping wet shoes, "More light?"

"Yeah, hold on," Nico said, and more fumbling sounds could be heard. Then more lights turned on, and I could see the whole cabin fairly clearly. I walked to the back, and looked into a deep pit.

"You have one of those creepy summoning pits in your cabin?" I was creeped out. Never did I ever want to see Nico summon the dead again.

"Yeah," He said, walking to the mini-fridge in the corner, "Coke?"

"Isn't that for the dead?"

"Yeah, but I'm thirsty."

"Um, isn't that going to piss them off?" I was wary, not knowing whether the dead people would randomly spring up and eat me.

"No. I control them. They can't very well kill their master's son now, can they?" Nico grinned, and threw me a coke. I nodded my thanks, and snapped it open.

"So, who do you talk to?" I wanted to make sure he was not getting advice from creepy kings and messed up spirits.

"Not any bad ones," He said, "Only Bianca." I wasn't totally reassured, but I had to believe him.

"What about Luke? Any news on how he's doing?" I had heard he wasn't doing to well in death.

"Fine. He's fine. Oh, and big news; Beckendorf and Silena got married!"

"Really? Good for them! Can you tell them I say congrats?" I wasn't that surprised- it would've happened anyways.

"Can do, can do," He was about to say something when a camper burst in.

"Dracanae! They are attacking the camp!" He yelled, and threw armour at us. I was shocked, then recovered my wits, and threw the armour on. Nico had his on as well, and grabbed his Stygian Iron sword. A shiver went involuntarily down my spine. The sword was black, and looked really creepy.

"Let's go," I said, and drew Riptide, "There are some dracanae with my name on them."

I led the way out of the cabin, and looked up at the battle raging right outside the borders.

"Let's kick some butt," Nico said and charged.

**A/N:Well! There we go! Another chappie done, another chappie waiting to be written. So, how was it? I am not that good at writing action, but I think it turned out okay. Well, keep your eyes open for another one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it has taken that long! But whatever! At least you get chappie! So, I know you liked it better when I was sick, but I didn't! Being sick sucks! But I love writing for you guys, and getting your lovely reviews! But now I'm just rambling on about nothing… By the way, all of you should read the book **_**Ostrich Boys by Keith Gray.**_** It's crazy good! So I hope this is good, cause I'm not that great at writing action. OMG it was hilarious I was like "Why am I not getting review emails?" Then I realized that it was because I hadn't been writing! **

**Song: 4 minutes by Madonna**

**Quote: You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have.**

**Dis: I can't think of anything funny to say… I don't own PJO… Unless I take over the world with evil leprechauns. MUAHAHAHA!!**

**Jace POV**

At six in the morning, all the normal person really wants to do is sleep. Unless you happen to live at Camp Half- Blood and a horde of angry dracanae come and storm the camp. Then you have to get up and fight for your freaking demigod lives. Seriously annoying.

"ATTACK!! THERE ARE DRACANAE EVERYWHERE!!" That's pretty much what woke up the entire Nemesis cabin. I swear, he does this again and I will add him to our list of people to beat up. I am not (emphasis on the word not) a morning person. Never wake me up before ten. Even that's pushing it.

The rest of the cabin jumped out of bed, running to the armour cabinet. I groaned, wondering how they got up that fast. First of all, it was freezing. Secondly, it was six AM. Thirdly, what the Hades was going on?

"Jace," One of my siblings called out, "Get your armour! Dracanae attack! Get your weapons!"

"What's the big deal if," I yawned, "They ca-a-aa-n't get past the bo-o-ooo-de-rr-r-s?"

"They could have someone on the inside who can invite them in!" Why are they so cautious? Well, I'm not a spy. And I am not the best fighter. I can climb, run, and pretty much everything else. But fighting? With a sword or knife and shield? Nuh uh. I suck. Serious issues. Not cool.

"Um, do I, like, you know," I said, trying not to draw attention to myself, "Have to fight?"

The whole cabin stopped what they were doing, and turned to look at me.

"Okay," I said, raising my hands in defeat, "Dumb question." I attached my knife to my wrist, another to my ankle, and grabbed some armour. One of my half brothers tossed me a sword. I stepped back, and let it drop to the floor.

"What the Hades" He growled, "Was that for? You are supposed to catch it!" I smiled apologetically, grabbed the sword, and raced out the door as fast as possible, strapping up the last bits of armour on the way. I looked up the hill, and saw nothing but chaos.

There were at least a hundred snake women, all equipped with shields and swords. They had armour, and all in all, they looked pretty nightmare-ish. There were campers everywhere, evaporating monsters left and right. There were little piles of dust everywhere, where multiple monsters had evaporated in the same spot. I looked around frantically for someone I knew. I spotted Nico and Percy rushing into battle. I ran and caught up to them.

"Hey," I said, " What am I supposed to be doing? Cause I can't fight to save my life!"

"Well," Nico said in a 'this should be so obvious' tone, "You're going to have to. Just go in and swing around in a circle, sword extended. It works." Then they ran off into the midst of the battle raging only a hill's climb away. The funny thing was that everyone was still in their pajamas.

"Thanks for nothing," I mumbled to no one in particular. But, and completely unethically, I ran into battle. I brandished my sword and ran through one dracanae. YES!! Oh yeah, I am so good! Just as I thought that oh so positive thought, a dozen snake women formed a circle around my. Just keep the optimism going. I gulped and dropped my sword. Not because I was scared or anything, just cause my hands were sweaty. Yeah.

"Stay back!" I yelled, drawing my knives from my arm and ankle. I brandished them, waving them around. The monsters began to laugh, but it sounded more like hissing.

"Stupid demigod," one dracanae said, "We will have you for breakfast!" This roused a cheer from her comrades. One of them charged. It was running fast enough that just as their sword was about to hit me, I sidestepped, and slashed her side with my knife. She poofed into golden dust. Sick. Oh, I am the MASTER! Don't try to deny it!

"CHARGE!" The cry of a dozen dracanae rang in my ears. They all charged me at once. Oh snap. Oh snap. Oh snap, oh snap, oh snap!

"Jace! Don't think, just act!" It was Nico. I could see him cutting his way through the mob, heading my way. His skull helm was pulled down over his face. All in all, he looked pretty scary.

I stopped my rational thoughts, and let my instincts take over. I duck beneath the sword of one dracanae and stabbed her in the stomach. Parry, duck, sidestep, slash, lunge, roll. It was three on one now. The first lunged, and I backed up just in time. She slashed downwards, and found a chink in my armour. I received a nice cut, and it began seeping blood. I yelled in pain, and stumbled. The dracanae came closer, and stood over me. A rush of adrenaline coursed through my veins, and I leaped up. I slashed one dracanae down, kicked one in the chest and stabbed downwards. The last one began running, and I chased it. As it looked back at me, it exploded into the lovely golden dust that says 'A monster has died here!' I looked around, trying to find the person who had killed it. An older girl with blond hair shimmered into existence before my eyes. I blinked, but she was still standing there.

"Jace! Are you okay?" She ran over, and I stepped back, not recognizing her. She advanced, sheathing her knife. "It's me. Annabeth." It dawned on me. This was the blond girl that had argued with Thalia. She reached out, looking at my shoulder. Her face darkened, and worry controlled her countenance. She yelled for some thingy called 'ambrosia'. I saw a boy with dark eyes and hair kneeling over me, his face worried. Someone was calling my name. Then it went black.

~Line~

I woke up in a light room. I was in a bed with white sheets pulled up to my chin. The walls were painted white, and had weird horns and other bits of monsters hung on them. I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain ran through my shoulder. I groaned, and flopped back down. I hate Mondays…

The door opened, and Nico walked in. He looked tired, and was still in his black ACDC pajamas. I stifled a laugh. He rushed over.

"Are you okay?" He asked, carrying a bag of what looked like gold fudge squares. I tried to answer, but my throat was dry. He understood, and grabbed me a glass of water from the bedside table. He sat down on the side of the bed. He showed me the glass, and I smiled in gratitude, and let him pour it into my mouth, only since I couldn't raise my arm, of course. He was smiling, and I let it run over my cracked lips. I drank greedily, grateful for the hydration. When I finished the drink, he popped a piece of the gold fudge in my mouth. I chewed the sweet tasting food. It tasted like fudge. I love fudge…

"So," Nico said, "You feel better?"

"Yeah," I said, licking my lips, "What was that fudge stuff?"

"Ambrosia. The food of the gods." I looked longingly at the Ziplock baggie in his hand. He shook his head, laughing, "Not too much, or you'll burst into flames. Seriously though, how are you? Sorry I couldn't get to you-"

I kneed him in the hip, the only spot where I could actually hit him. He shut up.

"Shut up, Dead boy," I groaned, "You really need to know when to talk and when not to talk. Especially if you're apologizing, cause you suck at it. Shut up." He smiled apologetically. I laughed, and grinned back up at him. He started laughing as well, and soon we were laughing hysterically, about pretty much nothing. He fell off the bed, and that just made me laugh harder. I clutched my sides, and rolled off the bed, landing on Nico. He yelped, and grabbed my by the waist. You know when you say 'A shock ran through my body'? Well, and I'm being serious here, one did. He laughed and sat up, still holding me by the waist. I grinned, and laughed nervously. He seemed to notice what he'd done, and cleared his throat. He began to remove his arms, but I stopped them from moving. He smiled, and began to stand back up. He put me back on the bed, and headed towards the door.

"Where're you going?" I asked.

"Training," He said, "I'll send one of your siblings." I shook my head frantically.

"Don't get one of them," I pleaded, "Can you get Thalia, or someone I know?"

"Um, Thalia? I'll try…" He walked out the door, shaking his head, muttering something about 'Thalia is not a good idea' and 'never going to come'. Shaking my head, I laid down on the bed, and instantly fell asleep.

**A/N: How was the action? I wanted to put in some Jico (gotta love it), and some other random filler stuff. So, just review please, and tell me all the stuff.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yes, I am writing again! I am so awesome! Not really! But I think my head has gotten big with all your flattering reviews! This shall be more Percabethish! I hope! Um… What else can I put here? Oh, yeah, I wrote the beginning in French class, so I hope it's good!**

**Quote: Learn from yesterday. Live for today. Hope for tomorrow.**

**Song: The circle of life- Disney's The Lion King**

**Dis: Do you really need me to tell you the obvious? Yes? Fine… I DON'T OWN PJO**

**Annabeth POV**

The beach. Calm, peaceful, yet full of rage and life. And sorrow. Standing ankle deep in the salty water, waves lapping at your legs, all that passes through your mind is peace. Peace, love, and happiness. It was late morning, and I was the only one there. No campers swimming, or tanning. No couples (Thank the gods) were here either. I closed my eyes, and sighed. This was my moment to be a totally different Annabeth than the others knew. I could be peaceful, childish and serene. I opened my eyes and turned around. No one was there. I let out a yell, and ran to the pier. Running at full throttle, I kicked of my shoes and pulled off my hoodie. As I reached the end of the dock, I whooped again, and did a very graceful cannonball into the sea.

"Having fun?" A male voice sounded behind me. I looked up to see Percy jogging up to the pier. I smiled, and ducked back under. When I surfaced by the end of the dock, I looked up to see Percy leaning over the edge, grinning at me. I splashed some water at him, getting his face wet. He blinked the salt out of his eyes, and turned instantly dry. Then he pulled off his shirt, and jumped in, splashing water all over me. After he didn't surface for a few minutes, I got out. Obviously he wasn't coming back anytime soon. Pulling myself out of the water, I shook my hair out.

"Seaweed brain?" I asked the water. No reply. I called out again. Suddenly, something grabbed my ankle. I yelped, and fell back in. I broke the surface. Percy was treading water and laughing his head off. I cursed him, and tackled him. The only problem when wrestling a son of Poseidon in the ocean? He can breathe. I can't.

He had me in a wrestling hold, and formed a bubble around us. I gasped for breath, and flicked him in the head. He laughed.

"Oh, come on," He said, "You should know better! I AM the son of the god of the sea."

"Shut up," I said, gritting my teeth, "You deserve it. Anyways, it was fun. Like old times, eh?"

"Good ole times, good ole times." Percy had put on an awful English accent. I rolled my eyes and poked the unbreakable bubble. He shook his head, and lifted the bubble up. When it hit the air, it burst. It caught me by surprise, and I choked on some really disgusting salty water. Percy caught me, and patted my back. Well, more like whacked me extremely hard on the back. I recovered, and we swam back to the shore. I noticed he was still wrapped around me. I coughed, and he quickly released me. I nodded my thanks, and walked onto the sand. I remembered my extra clothing on the pier, and ran over to it. I pulled my hoodie back on, and tied my shoelaces together. I slung them around my neck, and walked towards camp.

"Hey! Wait up!" Percy was running to catch up, but tripped over a root (or his own two feet, both are extremely likely), and made a very non-manly noise. I snorted, and kept on walking. For a moment, I felt twelve again, leaving Percy behind cause he was such an idiot. I could hear him calling out to me to stop, but I didn't stop. The cabins were in sight, and I just noticed the wet clothing clinging tightly to me. The brisk winter wind wasn't helping. Why did I go swimming again? Oh yeah, because I'm insane.

"Finally!" I heard Percy yell from behind me.

"What?" I said, probably making him crap his pants with my glare.

"I caught up with the fastest person in the whole camp! Don't I get a reward?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not you dry me off."

He stepped forward and placed a hand on my arm. The water ran off my body and clothes, forming a small puddle on the ground.

"Thanks," I said, and smiled at him. His shoulders dropped and his face morphed into an expression I recognized from a year ago. "So, what do you want for your reward?"

"Oh, another hug?" He grinned, and I frowned. Not funny. He backed up and raised his hands in defeat. I tried to turn back around, but couldn't and just smiled.

"Fine, Seaweed brain. One, _friendly, _hug. I do have a boyfriend, you know." He smiled and stepped forwards, and I pulled him into my arms. He put one hand on my hair, the other around my back. I patted him once or twice, then let go and went to my cabin. Just as I was about to open the door, Connor (or was it Travis?) ran up to me.

"Quest meeting now. We need all the head counselors." I nodded, and redirected myself towards the Big House. I walked up the steps and through the door. I took a right, and opened the first door. Most of the cabin leaders were seated around the table already, looking bored and impatient. I nodded to my friends, not breaking the silence. What could this be about?

**Thalia POV**

When I heard a knock on my cabin door, I was about to zap who ever it was that had bothered my recuperation process. But I was merciful today, and instead decided to answer the door.

"Nico," I groaned, "What the freaking Hades are you doing in my cabin?"

My beautifully wonderful non interrupting cousin just laughed, and stepped into my cabin. I was too tired to beat him up, so I just let it pass.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" I asked my emotastic cousin.

"No reason. And I have a favour to ask you." He whistled, and flashed a hopeful glance my way.

"Ugh. What is it?"

"Jace. She needs someone to stay with her, and I need to train. Can you? She asked specifically for you." He looked at me with a pleading look. Who knew he could do the cute, lost puppy look?

"Me? Be a nurse? To your love?" I rolled my eyes, "Nuh uh. Nurse Thalia doesn't have much of a ring to it. And aren't I kind of scary?"

"Not to her. And she is most certainly NOT my love! Gods, you're so annoying!" He stormed out the door. I was left alone with my thoughts. _Should I go? Yeah, probably._

I went out the door, and started trudging through the snow. Campers were having snowball fights, and some Athena campers were building these really neat snow forts. I wanted to join them, but remembered my job. I found the first step of the porch in the deep snow. I walked up, a small skip in my step. It wasn't like Nico to ask for favours that helped others. So I figured this girl must be something special to him. On the way to the injury wing, I saw Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle. They were arguing about something, and I decided not to interrupt. I kept on walking down the long hallway, but stopped when I saw a door with a name sign that said _Grover Underwood-Satyr- Condition: Damaged arm, two broken ribs, one twisted ankle and a broken nose. Also various scratches made from what seem like thorns._ I couldn't help but laugh- had Katie done all that? Still laughing, I continued down the hall. At the end of the hall was a door that said: _Jace Nakamura- Demigod- Condition- Slashed shoulder, most likely with poison. In weak condition. Do not excite. _I yawned, and entered.

"Hello?" A groggy voice called out from the bed. I looked over at her, and I couldn't help but gasp. Her shoulder was a greenish colour, and she was pale. Her eyes were red, and her face covered in scratches. She looked really tired, and pretty confused. Then her eyes lit up with recognition.

"Hey. My cousin asked me to come and watch you. You alright?" I put on a concerned face, tying to seem sympathetic. I doubt I did a good job, because she rolled her eyes and tried to turn over on her side. As she moved, she yelled in pain, and clutched her bad shoulder. I went over to her side and poured some nectar from a canteen on the end of her bed, onto her shoulder. She relaxed her hand on her shoulder, and sighed.

"Thanks," She said, "It hurts, you know? So, how's Nico?"

I laughed, "Oh, you're worried about my darling cousin are you? He's fine, but worried sick about you." So, were they perfect for each other? Hades yeah. Already worrying about each other. It reminded me of Annabeth and Percy. They still won't admit to it, but I know they still like each other. They are in denial. Again. Even if I'm a huntress, I can still know what love is. And all these lovesick teenagers were driving me MAD!!

"H-he is? Oh, um, cool. So, what's being a hunter of Artemis like?" She was blushing, and looked fairly embarrassed that she asked that question. The one about Nico. Not the one about being a hunter.

"Well, if you ask Percy, he'll say that it's a giant girls slumber party. And he's half right. It's a huge campout, and we have wolves and hawks for pets. We hunt monsters, and serve Lady Artemis. One time, there was this huge hydra, like, ten times the size of Chiron. And it was standing in this lake, and it kept on putting out the fire, right? So then we had to lasso it, and then my lieutenant grabbed a huge stick and set it on fire, and she ran this huge circle around it, and it made the best bonfire ever. We all got really sick off of marshmallows, and couldn't move camp for a week. And this oth-"

Jace held up a hand, and closed her eyes. She was smiling, and put her finger to her lips, telling me to shut up. I smiled sheepishly. Even though this girl was much younger than me in years lived, she gave out an aura that made you think she had seen it all. She looked peaceful, and I didn't want to disturb her, but I wanted to know bout her past. Blame my ADHD. It's just annoying.

"So," I said, rousing her from her peaceful state, "What's your story?"

"Well," She began, "When I was around five or six, my brother ran away. I followed, and found him battling some strange monster. He was only ten, and he killed it quickly. Confused, I ran up to him. He grabbed me, and we ran, and ran, and ran. I didn't understand it. Now I know. We lived on the run for two years. Then one day, he went into a rage. He blamed me for being his problem, the reason he had such a bad life. I was seven at the time. Ethan, h-he slashed my eye." She gestured at her left eye, and I realized the white scar that ran down from her eyebrow, all the way down to the back of her jawbone. I nodded, signaling for her to continue.

"I fell unconscious. I awoke in a sheltered area, a piece of paper in my hand. I tried my best to read it, but I had never been to school. I got a job cleaning cars, making around ten to fifteen dollars a day. I used this to mainly buy food, and when needed, clothing. I went to a local church where they had school for homeless children. I was the youngest, only nine. Most of the kids had a foster home, or lived in a shelter. I wandered the streets of Ottawa. Oh, yeah, by the way, I'm Canadian. Well, anyways, when I could read, I took out the note. It had faded, but I had kept it in the best condition possible. It said 'Find me at Camp Half-Blood'. I was eleven. Then, by some amazing luck, I met this satyr. His name was Lewis. He told where it was, and left me. While I was talking to him, my mother claimed me. So after that, I always prayed to her. I figured she was Ethan's mom too. I always sacrificed food to her, but all I ever got was my two knives. She never helped after that. I made my way over. It was always cold in Ottawa, but as I neared here, it got slightly warmer in the winters. I didn't have any money, and begged off of people I passed on the street. Every day, there was at least one person who would give me any, but in a week, it only added up to five or six dollars. I would go through trashcans, anything that could contain food. I traveled cross-country for two and a half years, until I finally found it. Camp. I made it across the border, and demanded for Ethan. They told me he was dead. It was my fault. I could've stopped him from running. I could've sto-" At that, she began crying, and went into regret mode. I was shocked.

This girl had lived on the streets for seven years, five of them on her own. She was only thirteen, but had lived through enough pain to fill anyone else's life. Percy always complained about how his life sucked, but he had a home, a family, and a hero's life. He may have lost friends, but always had people caring for him. Jace had never had a real family, or a real life or people who cared for her. I wondered about how many pairs of shoes she had owned. Yes, I know it's random. Shut up. It's my POV. I voice my thoughts here, and you do in reviews. It's how the world works. Why am I talking as if someone's reading my mind? Go away, or I'll zap you.

"Thalia?" Nico's voice sounded from behind me. He ran over to Jace, and put a hand on hers. He glared at me, and motioned at her. I put my hand on his shoulder, and led him away.

"Have you heard her story?" I asked him, my face deadly serious. He shook his head, and I recounted her tale to him. His faced morphed from different expressions at each bit. Disgust. Sorrow. Anguish. Fear. Pity. Sympathy.

"Wow," He said after I was done, "She lived through all of that?"

"Yeah. And Percy thought his life was tough."

"I'll talk to her later. But we have a meeting to attend to. And we need her."

We walked back into the room, and Nico helped Jace get off the bed. She wrapped her good arm around his shoulders, and leaned heavily on him. He supported her, and we eventually made it to the meeting room. Annabeth was sitting there, and I noticed the look on her face. She looked like she had spent a good hour around Percy, because she always got that giddy look on her face. Nico helped Jace into a chair, and sat down beside her. I found my place beside Percy. He had the same look on his face as Annabeth. Stupid lovesick teenagers. Chiron wheeled into the room, and surveyed us with an ominous look.

"We need two people for the quest."

**A/N: Weeeeeeelll?? How was it? I put a lot of thought into Jace's past, so it had better be good! Not much action, but Percabeth as I promised. By the way, I am Canadian, so don't say 'It isn't always cold in Ottawa', because I know it isn't, I live there. So chill. Hahaha, get it? Chill? Cold? Yeah? Um… sorry, bad joke.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright… I know, I know, I left you guys on a cliffie! Well, a kind of cliffie. But I am writing now, and this will be good. Well, I think it is…**

**Quote: When life rains on your parade, bring out the slip 'n slide!**

**Song: Gives you hell. Yes, I know it has nothing to do with the story, but I just love this song and the tune is good… and I was listening to it while I was writing most of this.**

**Dis: Well… I (believe it or not) do not own PJO… ********… Tearing up… Just kidding!**

**Nico POV!**

As Chiron entered the room, I looked at Jace. She wasn't looking that good. Her shoulder wasn't wrapped, and you could see the sickly green colour on her shoulder. There was more covering her shoulder, and you could almost see it creeping up and down her arm. She was pale, and her eyes kept on closing. I could still feel her touch on my shoulders.

Suddenly, a loud outburst snapped me to attention.

"What the Hades Chiron?" Thalia was yelling, and was standing up. She may have looked fifteen, but she acted like she had power over Chiron. Which she didn't, last time I checked. Chiron sat there, a calm and commanding look on his face.

"Thalia," He began, "You do not count as a camper. You are a hunter of Artemis, and even though you may be residing at camp Half-Blood now, you cannot replace Jace on this quest."

"What?" It was Jace's turn to yell. She tried to stand, but fell back down immediately. I caught her, and helped her back into her chair. She was breathing heavily, as a result of too much excitement. I motioned towards the door, but she shook me off. She looked furious, and matched Thalia's expression pretty well.

"Chiron," Thalia said, controlling her voice, "I am a camper. Going on this quest is what I am supposed to do. Don't you get it?" I admired her pluck. Not many people would even bother opposing Chiron.

"Yeah," Jace said, "And I'm perfectly fine. I can go on this quest still. I'm fine!" Chiron shook his head.

"No, child," He said, "You are not well. You must stay and recuperate. Your health is of importance. The poison is of an ancient kind, and it takes the even the strongest warriors months to recover." He said this with a tone of finality, as if it ended the conversation. Of course, neither her nor Thalia could take a hint.

"I'm stronger than them," Jace was breathing unevenly, and her eyes were drooping, "I can go. I know where to go. There's this stable, in Ottawa, where there are some horses, and they look really sp-special." She was out of breath, and I had to keep her in her chair. Her head leaned back, and her eyes closed.

"Look here," Thalia picked up where Jace had left off, "I can go. I'll take a longer break from the hunt. Artemis won't be happy, but I can handle that. And I technically count as a camper, right, Annabeth?" She looked expectantly at Annabeth, who looked bewildered.

"Well, I don't really know, but I would say she is half camper, half hunter. She did guard us, and she is living with us. So, I guess Thals would be a camper if she went on this quest." Annabeth shrugged, and put her head on the table. Everyone looked like they were pondering this piece of information. I seriously felt like a spy, in a secret meeting, deciding who went on a mission. I know that sounds gay, but it's true!

"No," Chiron countered, "If anyone is to go on this quest, it should be a camper who is not one of Lady Artemis's hunters. Or injured," He added, looking over at Jace.

"I think one of my campers should go," It was Will Solace. He was the new leader for Apollo's cabin. He shook his blonde hair out of his eyes, and continued, "Because I have never seen an Apollo kid go on a quest. We deserve a chance." The rest of us mumbled consent, and Will smiled triumphantly. Jace made a face, and Thalia stormed out of the meeting.

"Which camper would you send?" Percy asked, and we all looked expectantly at Will.

"I was thinking maybe Celia. She has been here long enough to know how to fight." I quickly racked my brains, trying to remember anyone called Celia. Oh, yeah! She was that really good looking one with blonde hair, blue eyes (typical Apollo) and a nice tan. But then again, they all look like that. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Uh, we still need one more person." Jace snapped up, and opened her mouth to protest, but I placed my hand on her good shoulder. I sent mental brainwaves telling her to calm down. She relaxed, and put her head on my shoulder. She looked like she had fallen asleep. Great.

"Well," Katie Gardener piped up, "I could go. We barely ever get quests either. It's only fair."

"Very well," Chiron sighed, "Will, you go tell Celia, and help her get prepared. Katie, you go get ready as well. The other three, you leave tomorrow. Oh, Mr. di Angelo, will you and Jace wait here please?" I nodded, trying not to disturb the sleeping girl on my shoulder. She smiled in her sleep, and gripped my shirt. I blushed, as Chiron smiled that really patronizing smile. Gods, I hate it when he does that.

After the rest of the cabin leaders left, Chiron leaned forward onto the table. He laced his fingers together, and I couldn't help but feel like I was under interrogation. I swallowed.

"Do not think I have forgotten your punishment for the, well," He cleared his throat, "The dare you set up for Miss Nakamura."

"Stop calling me 'Miss' Nakamura," Jace spoke from my shoulder, "Just Jace. Or plain ol' Nakamura, please." I laughed, and she cracked a grin, eyes still closed.

"Okay, then, Jace. But as I was saying, the both of you still have your dishes punishment to carry out." He raised his eyebrows as we both groaned.

"Uh, my shoulder won't be able to do that." Jace said, lifting her head off my shoulder.

"Yeah, and I have a quest to go on. So we're kind of off work." I smiled, and Chiron laughed.

"But Jace, were you not just saying how you were perfectly fine and you could go on a quest?"

"Now it hurts." She looked down at her feet, and I tried not to laugh.

"I see," He said skeptically, "But before it didn't?" Jace shook her head, and blushed. I let out a snort, and received a glare from the girl by my side. Chiron rolled his eyes (how like Annabeth…) and dismissed us. I helped Jace up, and supported her on the way back to her room. She was quiet, and looked ready to drop dead. She had used a lot of energy, so it's to be expected. When we reached her room, I helped her over to the bed. She flopped down, and grimaced in pain as she hit her shoulder. I brought over some nectar and poured a bit onto her shoulder. Her face changed into an expression of relaxation and peace. She smiled contentedly and grabbed my hand. I blushed, and sat down on the side of her bed.

"Nico," Annabeth's voice sounded behind me, "I'll take this shift. You need some rest. Please." I hadn't noticed her enter, so I was a bit frightened. I thought it was only me who could pop out of nowhere.

I looked down at my hand intertwined with Jace's, and carefully untangled our fingers. I walked out of the room, passing Annabeth, who was giving me that knowing look. Gods dammit. It's not like- Oh, what am I saying…

"Nico!" Travis Stoll came running up to me. He was covered in slush. "Nico! Will you help us out? We're under attack! The Athena cabin and the Ares cabin have teamed up! He-" His plead was cut off by a very large and very wet slush ball smacked him in the face. I laughed and also turned victim to another of the Ares/Athena alliance's slush balls. I gasped, and wiped the icky substance off my face.

"You've just hired the Hades cabin. How many men do you need?" Travis looked at me like I was a nutcase. I laughed, "You know, how many of my little friends are needed?" A look of recognition spread across his face, and his already elfish features angled up just that much more.

"As many as you can get." I nodded, and quickly looked back at the Big House, checking that Chiron and Mr. D were playing cards, or at least not watching. I'm not really allowed to summon any undead warriors, and if Chiron or Dionysus saw me summoning them, I would be on dishes for a whole other year. Over-reactors. Yeesh.

"Okay… hold on…" I closed my eyes and placed the tip of my sword on the ground. I took a really deep breath, and clenched my teeth. "Serve me." I stabbed my sword into the ground, and six skeleton dudes climbed out of a big fissure in between Travis and myself. I released my sword from the snowy ground. The crack closed, and we raced towards the Hermes/Hades/Apollo fort. It looked pretty bad. There were soaking wet campers, and the walls were falling down. If Annabeth saw this, she would go insane. Crappy supports. Really bad structural integrity. All that crazy architecture stuff.

"Um… This sucks." I said simply, gesturing to the whole fort. Everyone rolled their eyes at me, and I turned away, beginning to make some snowballs. All of a sudden, this hugely emormous slush ball thingy came sailing through the air, right over our wall, and landed splat on our Apollo snipers. They screamed, and stood up, grabbing their really awesome arrows that magically launched snowballs into the air where they were aimed. I mean, how awesome is that?

One of them turned towards me. Her blond hair and blue eyes were dulled by the amount of disgustingly wet snow on her. "It's on."

Oh, come ON, how lamely over used is that?

**A/N: Haha, I enjoyed writing that last bit. I love snowball fights. So fun! All right, I am sort of shocked and very amused by this review, so I am showing it to you guys and inserting comments. Heh heh, I feel so ticked by this. I'll get my revenge. Not really. Well, whatever.**

i guess it was good, for some immature little brat **(I am immature… haha!)** who thinks they know the whole story to percys life **(And you do?)** and percys only sixteen (**And this is two years later)** im sixteen (**This matters because…? And if you were 16, you would know what grammar is!)** annabeth is sixteen **(Plus two)** and Thalia hasnt visited the camp since she was fifteen (**Ever heard of a 'Future Fic'?)**, and i hate all of these gay storys that u peepole always wright **(then why do you bother looking at them?)**and... im done (**Finally! I'm getting a headache!)**. Anyways,uh that was weird ah uhm uh god job(**So you did like it? I knew it! Irrestible, right?)**?? Email me at . **Great job on inserting the email address, smarty pants!**

love olivia elise jackson. :^] **OMG is your last name actually Jackson or are you a completely obsessed fangirl who sees herself related to Percy. Yeah, and I'm Bri di Angelo. In my freaking dreams! But unless your real last name is Jackson, and you are reading this right now, leave another review preferably with grammar. It hurts my eyeballs.**

**A/N: Sorry about that little rant but it's good to get it out, you know? Some people, eh? And this is the original copy, no alterations except my inserts. Yeah. Sorry again, it was just something I had to get out of me. You know what that's like…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh, it feels good to be writing again! I just moved, and now I get to use the computer, so I am dang happy! So, we left off at a snowball fight. I love snowballs! Haha. I feel really mean, cause I haven't updated in forever. But I moved from England back to Canada, had competitive ringette camp, and basically played Rockband for ten hours straight. Life's like that.**

**Quote: Sometimes all you can do is laugh to keep yourself from crying**

**Song: I was listening to Let it Rock, so that works.**

**Dis: Um… I don't exactly think I own PJO, but if Rick wants to, he can leave the copyright to me!**

**Nico POV!**

We were losing. Badly. Somehow the Athena-Ares alliance had gotten around our defences, and infiltrated our really crappy fort. Yeah. How? No freaking idea.

"Nico!" Some crazed Hermes kid ran up to me, waving his arms like a maniac and yelling like Tarzan. "We need serious help here! Badly! Like NOW!" I sighed, and followed him, bringing along some undead warriors. They charged into battle, firing snowballs from their machine guns or whatever. It was quite a sight. Imagine a field full of crazy kids running around screaming, covered in slush and snow, add some skeletons and some pretty pissed of nymphs, and you've got the picture. Pretty insane.

I should probably explain how we demigods have snowball fights. Mainly, it involves archers, catapults, tackling people to the ground, and destroying the other team so their all lying on the ground in a state of K-O (**A/N: That's Knock Out. Yeah.)**. Either that, or getting all twenty of their little beanbag thingies into your basket. The baskets are up on the top of the tallest tower of the snow fort. No ladders, no stairs, nothing. Get them, and kill all of the opposing team, and you're officially the best. Like, THE best. That's why Ares and Athena make a deadly team. Strength, strategy, brains, numbers and inventions. Hermes, Hades and Apollo? Numbers, long range, unkillable warriors. Well, almost unkillable. If I get destroyed, they go back home. So lose me, and you lose six other men. But half blood snowball fights are the best. Take it from me, you can't beat them.

"Where do you need me?" I asked, exasperated. He didn't respond, but instead gave a very odd battle cry and tackled some Athena kid. Huh. They wrestled around for a bit, until the Athena camper got up and left the poor guy lying on the ground. I held back laughter and ran into battle. Apollo kids were firing arrows every where, Ares campers were tackling, mauling, and basically knocking out anyone who got in their way. I made sure to steer clear of them. We had kids from cabin 11 sneaking around, trying to find a weak spot in their defence. But since Athena just had to be so damn smart, there were no gaps what so ever.

"Nic-" The girl calling my name, from the Apollo cabin, got tackled to the ground by some insane son of Ares. I rushed over to help, and yanked the Ares kid off of the poor girl. With the help of a few skeletal warriors, of course. Ares doesn't make lightweight children.

"Thanks," She breathed, "But I'm fine. We need someone to defend the far left. They're sending all their free offence to rush that side and break through. Our defenders are failing quickly. And bring some dead guys with you." She took a wary look at my little friends, and began to jog back into the mosh pit. I grabbed her by the jacket sleeve, and looked her in the eye.

"Name?" I asked, wondering if this could be Celia. Who would be replacing Jace on the quest.

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Celia," She said, and looked at me questionly.

"You're Celia?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah. I just said that. Why are you asking?"

"You've got a quest. After this game, come with me to the Big House." I let go of her arm, and sprinted off in the other direction, looking out for attackers. I glanced back quickly. She was still standing there, her mouth open and eyes wide in shock. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Seriously.

The left border was a wreck. Campers from both sides lay groaning on the ground. No one seemed to be going anywhere, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Malcolm, Annabeth's brother, running off towards our fort. I cursed, and bolted after him. I could barely see his gray coat, but I followed his tracks the best I could. I will admit I ran into a few trees, but it was snowing. Not much choice in the matter. He was weaving in and out of the trees no problem. He seemed to know where our fort was, and as soon as it was in view, made a direct beeline for it. I used my last bit of energy to put on a burst of speed, and as soon as I reached him I tackled the blond boy to the ground. He wasn't as tired as I was, and he easily took control. I ended up lying facedown in the snow. I heard the chatter of my undead warriors as they went back to their world. I looked up in time to see Malcolm running with our whole basket raised triumphantly over his head. Then I passed out.

**Jace POV**

Annabeth sat down on my bed. I had never really talked to her, or really acknowledged her. She looked flustered, and her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her orange CHB hoodie was wrinkled and had some stains from what looked to be mud and grass. I didn't know much about her, but from what people had told me, she was a nice person. And well known. Get to know the popular kids, eh?

"You and Nico, huh?" I jumped at the sudden question, and raised a half-hearted eyebrow. My eyelids were sagging, and I was exhausted.

"Me," I began slowly, "'N Nico? Huh. No way. You and Percy?" I was guessing from what I saw in Thalia's cabin. Annabeth glared at me, and I thought she was going to punch my freaking head in. I smiled weakly, and closed my eyes.

"No," She said after a while, and gave a small laugh, "Well, not anymore. See, well, uh, we were together, but you know, and, uh, yeah. I'm going out with another guy. A mortal. It's nice to get away from it all, to escape demigodness. Just being normal, it's really something. I tried, but it lasted only for a week or so. Monsters still attack, and gods don't want to wait that long for their friggin town to built. And camp is safe." I cocked my head, and looked at the older girl again. She didn't look happy, and she wouldn't meet my eyes. I nodded, as if I actually got what the Hades she was talking about. Of course, I didn't actually know. Do you think you would understand if you were half dead? Oh, shit, I forgot that I'm half dead… Meh.

"Cool," I said, still nodding my head. She raised an eyebrow at me, and I sighed slowly through my teeth. Annabeth seemed to let my idiocy slide, and I took advantage of the silence to fall asleep. I LOVE SILENCE!

--Page break—

I was awakened rudely around three hours later by the sound of yelling voices, stomping feet, and Nico shaking me so damn hard I thought I would die. I shook my head, and mumbled something like five more hours, but he just yanked me up and stared me straight in the eye. My breath may have caught just a huge amount, but I held his gaze.

"You better have a damn good reason for waking me up, di Angelo."

Nico took a deep breath and relaxed his fatal grip on my shoulders, "Chiron's gone."

**A/N: Great! It's short, but at least you got it. I totally gave a twist here. Well, I think I did. CLIFFY!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: BUAHAHAHAHA!! I love you guys! You all asked what happened to Chiron, and that. I almost thought about telling you a clue, but then I realized that I really had no idea where he was myself. I know, I am an awful person. But I let the story write itself! So, here you go! I think it's fairly long! So enjoy yourselves! Oh, and there is some cursing and swearing in this, so you have been warned!**

**Song: Beautiful rescue- there is no good reason for this, just because I love it!**

**Quote: Nobody is worth your tears and the one who is won't make you cry.**

**Dis: My fortune cookie said I would own something great… unfortunately it turned out to be quite a few cookies instead of PJO. Sigh…**

**Percy POV (I heard all of you go FINALLY!)**

I watched as Jace shot upright from her bed, banging foreheads with Nico. I snickered, and received hateful glances from both of them. Jace muttered apologies to Nico, who brushed them off and helped her up.

"So what now?" A disembodied voice said from my left. I jumped, not used to hearing that anymore.

"Next time," I grumbled, "Just don't, Annabeth." I heard a roar of laughter from Nico and Jace, a snort from Annabeth, and snickering from Grover's room. I grabbed Annabeth's hat off her head, and held it up at arms length. Being about half a head taller than her now, she had to jump to reach it. I smiled patronizingly, and went into Grover's room.

"'Sup, G-man?" I asked, throwing myself down on the chair beside his bed. He was still chuckling at me, and I whacked his shoulder.

"OUCH! Katie totaled me, man! You don't have to make it worse!" He bleated, and rubbed his shoulder gingerly. I laughed, and stopped abruptly when someone's hand made contact with my head.

"Of course he does," Annabeth said, "He's Seaweed Brain, after all. But come on, camp meeting. All the cabin leaders, and two other people from their cabin. Seeing as you are all alone (HAHAHA LONER) **(A/N: I HAD to put that in… sorry!)**, Grover will be your second." She pushed me out of the chair and sat down. She brushed the stray hairs out of her eyes and put her head in her hands.

"Um, okay," I said, "C'mon, G-man, let's go. You okay, Wise girl?" She smiled a bit at her old nickname, and nodded. I grabbed Grover by the arm and dragged him off to the meeting room. He protested that I was hurting him, blah blah blah, but I paid him no notice. Loud noises were coming from the closed door that didn't sound inviting at all, but we bravely stepped inside, only to be greeted by a very, very, very loud and aggressive fight breaking out between Clarisse and Dana, the leader of the Morpheus cabin. For someone who was the daughter of the god of sleep, she didn't look very tired. I sighed, and went to sit down in my chair. Grover grabbed one from the corner, and began to munch contentedly on the contents of the recycling bin.

"Gods," Thalia said from my side, "Can they ever learn to behave?"

"Nah," I replied, "Probably not. But it is rather entertaining, wouldn't you say?" She snorted, and propped her feet up on the table. I glanced at Grover who shrugged, and pulled his rasta cap down over his eyes. Is the whole world having naps today?

"ALRIGHT! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" I jerked out of my random daydream that I don't think will be mentioned, to see a very extremely pissed off Annabeth. She sighed, and removed her fist from the table. Clarisse sat down reluctantly, and Dana obliged quickly.

"Shoes," I heard someone mutter in their sleep. We all snickered, minus Annabeth, who didn't find it remotely funny.

"Would someone please wake Alice up?" She said, and sat down in her chair, which happened to be conveniently placed beside mine. Her head went to her hands again, and I awkwardly patted her back. 'Ent I so sympathetic? She tensed, and raised her head to try and give me a grateful smile. It ended up looking more like a grimace, but hey.

"So, what's going to happen now?" A camper from the Hecate cabin asked, and looked at us. I threw up my hands in stupidness, and looked at Annabeth.

"Well," She began, "We can send this quest. Percy, Nico, Celia, Katie and I will go as planned. The rest of you will have to watch camp. Mr. D said he'd be on Mt. Olympus for a while, for what reason I can't imagine. So we're basically on our own here. Um… That's all from me, folks." She looked at Thalia, who took a deep breath.

"Sounds good," was all that she said, and I wondered why she had taken such a deep breath for two words. Go figure. She always had been the weird one…

We all turned our attention to Nico, whose second he had chosen to be Jace, since he had no cabin mates. I found that choice a little odd, but hey.

"Uh, well, I guess that's great and settled then." Jace rolled her eyes, and whacked him across the head. I guess we do have some family resemblance. We both find girls who roll their eyes and physically abuse us every time we open our mouths rather attractive. And no, I'm not talking about Thalia. That's just wrong. Very wrong. She's an eternal maiden forever, hence the eternal part.

"Or," Said Clarisse, "We could find out who took him, and attack them. We have the forces." She glanced meaningfully around the table. Her brethren nodded, backing her decision.

"And obviously some of us are lacking in the right amount of brains to do that," I heard Annabeth mutter under her breath. I smirked, and prayed to the gods Clarisse didn't hear that. We shared a quick smile, and then noticed Clarisse standing up, her chair pushed far behind her and long forgotten.

"What was that, princess?" Clarisse yelled.

"Nothing you need to worry your brain over," said an unusually calm Annabeth. She's got to have more guts then all the monsters she's killed put together. Not many people would add a second insult whilst already insulting Clarisse. REALLY BAD IDEA!

"You better watch it," Clarisse said menacingly, "I could pulverize you into something less than a pulp, goldilocks." Annabeth rolled her eyes, and Thalia laughed.

"I'd like to see you even try to beat Annabeth," She said, eyes still closed. Clarisse whirled on Thalia. What is her problem?

"You stay out of this, hunter."

"Being a hunter is better than being a boar."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Hey, ladies," Travis Stoll intervened, "Why don't we keep the pulverizing and menacing threats until we're outside, okay?" Clarisse turned on him, only to be held back by Nico jumping up and grabbing her arm, while I gathered my wits and took the other. Invulnerability has its perks…

"What's going on?" Rachel walked into the room, taking in our strange positions for a meeting. We were always supposed to sit down, or Mr. D got hissy.

"Hey Rachel," Annabeth greeted, "As you can see, Clarisse is pissed off. Percy and Nico are trying to stop her from killing Travis, and Alice is having a nap. Not the ideal meeting, but…"

"Okay," Rachel sighed, "ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN IN YOUR FRIGGIN PLASTIC CHAIRS!" We all quickly sat down, scared of the Oracle. What? She is creepy when you think about it!

"There is another option," Pondered Malcolm, "We could send off less of our senior campers, or counselors I guess, and have them stay to watch the camp."

"No," countered Annabeth, "The quest has already been decided. We can't change it now. We leave to soon. Speaking of which, Celia, are you okay with your coming on the quest?"

"Well," She began, "I really don't think I have much choice. But what exactly is the prophecy, cause that would be helpful, I guess." I looked over at Nico, for some strange reason. He was staring intently at Celia. Jace was looking very put out. I guess Annabeth must have noticed it too, because she as soon as Jace opened her mouth, she quickly began reciting the prophecy.

"You shall not go on this quest/But can you lead it is the test/When choosing your campers five/Make sure the third cannot dive/They shall go to find a horse/A warrior true/Who may be the key/To helping you/If all is lost/They will return only three."

"Woah! Major brain thingy!" I yelled, much to my own embarrassment.

"Would you mind telling us what this 'Major brain thingy' is, oh Seaweed brained kelp face?" Annabeth said, smirking all the while. I grinned at her, and began my speech.

"Excuse me? I am a very handsome seaweed brain. Well, we're supposed to find a horse, right? And even when Chiron doesn't really count as a horse, he is half horse. So…" I left the rest for Annabeth to finish off.

"So he could be the horse we're looking for, and if he's this 'key' to helping us- No, he is, because we can't stop fighting. Whoever took him must have wanted a civil war within camp so they could attack while we're weak, or have us destroy ourselves! Oh my gods Percy, you're right!" I figured that would be the only time she would ever say that. Minus one or two in the past, which I have noted down, just as blackmail material.

"I, the moronic and extremely handsome seaweed brained kelp face jellyfish am RIGHT? And am I being called right by the most stubborn, proud and intelligent person in the whole world? I am honoured, Annabeth Chase, honoured."

"Modest too. You know, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Your head is big enough already with out my help."

"Seaweed can be fairly large when clumped into groups, my intellectual friend."

"Okay," Connor Stoll interrupted, "You two can flirt later. But we've got business happening here." We both began to protest that we weren't flirting, both of our faces very red.

"Stop it. All of you," Thalia said.

"Yeah," Jace said, "Besides, sunny here can't necessarily go on this quest. Can she swim?" We all looked at Jace, who was sitting with her face in an angry/stubborn expression. Obviously, she really didn't like Celia too much. Nico glanced at her, probably wondering why she was being so rude. Come on, even I know why!

"Well, I mean, it's sort of embarrassing, but no, I can't." Jace seemed mildly disappointed at this news. Nico, on the other hand, didn't seem too upset at all.

"Then it's set. We leave tomorrow morning as planned." Annabeth closed the meeting with those very normal and obvious words.

~Line~

So, with a dangerous quest left hanging over us, no adults supervising us, and Clarisse on the warpath, you could say we were screwed. Honestly, as long as I wasn't in Clarisse's way, I was good. Of course, I wasn't totally safe. People kept teasing me about Annabeth. It was 7th grade all over again. Come on, people! Some witty banter, and they think that we were flirting? Seriously… they need brain checks.

"Percy!"

"Yes, oh wise one?"

"Shut up," Annabeth said, "Walk with me." I was a little taken aback, seeing as we still weren't on best terms and all.

"Sure," I said, and walked after her, through the woods. Normally, a year ago, we would end up pressed up against a tree, but that was doubtful this time. We walked deeper into the woods, until we reached Zeus's fist.

"Remember when we fell into the labyrinth?" She said.

"Yeah. Daedalus had sent pretty much all of the scorpion things after us. I told you to get in the crevice, and then you grabbed me and we ended up in the labyrinth. Good times."

"And no one believed us. They all thought, well, you know."

"Yeah," I laughed, "That was awkward. How many times in our lives have we been teased like that?"

"Who knows," She said, and began climbing the mound of rock. I scrambled up after her.

"And the volcano?" Why did I bring that up?

"Mm, yeah. The volcano. That was awkward." I nodded in agreement, hoping she couldn't see how red my face was.

"And remember when Chiron was accused of being the person who poisoned Thalia's tree?" She said, staring off into the distance.

"You were in hysterics!"

"Was not!"

"Were to!"

"Gods, we are so immature!"

"You said it!"

We sat in silence for a while after that. Not like we had run out of things to reminisce about, but some subjects were… awkward, to say the least.

"And the sirens?" Annabeth said quietly. I remembered that event all to well. I nodded silently, not really wanting to talk too much about it.

"And Circe's island where you turned into a guinea pig?"

"You see? Not only am I devilishly handsome in human form, but wasn't I the cutest guinea pig in the whole cage?"

"Um, no."

"Wah-haaat?"

"Oh, never mind," She looked straight ahead, as if seeing something, and I took it as my turn to begin talking.

"So," I began hesitantly, "Why did you want me to walk with you?" She shrugged, still looking ahead.

"I guess its cause you remind me of when we were little kids. Running around with Grover, Tyson, once with Nico." She sighed and lay back on the rock. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Anyway, I'm not the idiot who almost got us turned to stone in a garden palace," Annabeth said. I began to protest, then I saw her expression. It said 'Shut up, it's a joke, idiot', or something along those lines.

"Yeah. Well, who's calling the campers to dinner? Cause I'm hungry."

~~Line~~

**Thalia POV**

As we filed out of the meeting, I noticed Nico going over to say hello, or whatever, to Celia. Jace was attempting to get up, but, still being in a weak condition, was failing to even slide off the side of the chair. I rushed over to help her, very, very, very pissed off at Nico. He was in deep crap, he was. And still is. I looked over a the door to see Nico holding the door for Celia. He's dead. Well, as much more dead as he can be, but you catch my drift.

"Thanks," Jace breathed, gripping my shoulder for support. She looked at the door, her eyes hardening. I guided her away to the door leading to the hallway, and we began shuffling down to her room. She muttered something bout damned Apollo kids and their damned good looks, or something like that. Then she began rambling about a damned son of freaking Hades who thought he was all that and could just completely forget her without her noticing or caring, blah blah blah. I stopped listening for a while…

We reached her room, and I opened the door, ushering her inside, while still holding her up. It's not an easy feat, you know. I released her as she flopped down on her bed, still cursing her head off about Nico and Celia, and retarded idiots who think they can be as ass-holeish as they want. I just left her and her dark muttering to herself, and went to go beat the crap out of Nico.

I caught up to him as he was dropping off Celia at her cabin. As she closed the door and smiled, showing off her perfectly straight and bleach white pearly whites, I grabbed him sharply by the shoulder. He turned towards me, smiling like an idiotic creeper. He barely seemed to notice me, but quickly came to when I whacked him hard across the face.

"What the Hades was that for, you little-" I smacked him again, this time in the arm. He rubbed it with his other hand, still scowling.

"Shut up. Just shut up, and walk with me." He began to protest, but I whacked him again, and he obediently followed. When we reached the amphitheatre, he looked at me expectantly, and I began my rant.

**A/N: Alright, so this is my last chapter for at least a week, cause I'm going to sleep away camp in Deep River. So, I hope you enjoyed! See you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow, aren't you folks lucky! I have lice so I can't go to camp. Life sucks arse. I am so not happy, but I didn't cry. Honestly, it could be worse, cause my friend who I was going with has swine flu (which I am worried about) and couldn't go… So it's not as bad as it could be. But lice involves tedious work, and lots of gloop. EW! By the way, mentions in this chapter go to Peyton122, for being generally awesome. She hasn't read the whole story yet, but she's been PMing me constantly, and I want to thank her for that!**

**Song: Never too late by Hedley**

**Quote: Sometimes people put walls not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down.**

**Dis: I actually don't own PJO, which was a bit of a shock, but hey. Life isn't fair. Hasn't anyone told you that? **

**Nico POV (Let's have a nice Nico fan girl scream!! EEEEEEEEKKK!!)**

Celia is great. She is really nice, and pretty, and funny, and beautiful, and relaxed, and hot, and-

My thoughts were very rudely interrupted by an extremely pissed off Thalia who had conveniently gotten mad at me for something… But what? I must have done something wrong, because she whacked me hard across the face.

"What the Hades was that for, you little-" I was abruptly cut off by another smack to the face. I blinked hard, trying not to get lost in the stars swimming around my eyes.

"Shut up. Just shut up, and walk with me." I began to protest that I had rights as a human being (well, half of one), and was again silenced by a connection between my face, and Thalia's hand. I followed her obediently, like a dog trailing after its owner. When we reached the amphitheatre, she whirled on me, and I cringed right away, out of reflex.

"You, Mr. di Angelo, are a retarded no good son of a titan **(A/N: I avoided that one! You have to admit, it is pretty good!)**. I thought that just maybe, there would be someone who wouldn't let her down, like you, and who would stay with her, but noooo, you went off with that filthy little piece of shit, and left her alone. How many times have you even thought about her past? Or her in general, because it obviously wasn't enough. So, anything to say during the intermission, corpse breath?" I had to hand it to her, she was pretty scary. But who was she talking about?

"Uh, yeah," I said, "Who is this she we are talking about?" I was all of a sudden extremely wet, and I looked up just in time to see a little gray rain cloud fly away. It was kind of cool, I guess.

"That is it! I have had it with your insolence, your idiocy, your complete being stupid! Who do you think we're talking about, doofus? Jace of course? Ring a bell in that empty cranium of yours? No? Well, let's just take a quick visit then, shall we?" I was roughly grabbed (again), and towed away towards what I would assume is the Big House, but I couldn't see much, because Thalia had me by the ear. Very painful. If you ever have a choice to not be pulled by the ear, take it. Please, save yourself!

We walked down a hallway that I felt that I had been down many times before, but I wasn't quite sure when, or why. My ear was beginning to feel like it was on fire. We reached the last door, and heard a small cry. Not like, you know, a sob, but like a cry in pain. I didn't know what I was even doing here, or why the hell I was in so much trouble… Gods, I hate cousins. Thalia opened the door and shoved me inside, not coming in herself. I heard the door being locked, and silently cursed Thalia to Tartarus.

"Go the Hades away from me before your head becomes my new soccer ball. Seriously." That was the oh-so-pleasant greeting that, well, greeted me. I turned away from the door, and saw a girl sitting on the edge of the bed, clutching her left shoulder. I could just see a clean white bandage through her fingers. I wasn't sure who this was or why she was so pissed at me. Then it struck me. Literally. She had gotten up and sucker punched me to the stomach. Yeah. Pick on the creepy kid.

"Jace?" I asked rhetorically, just realizing who I was looking at.

"And I thought I was Mary Poppins."

"Um… Why are you so pissed at me?" I scratched my head awkwardly as she stumbled back to the bed.

"Three guesses, carrion brain."

"Uh… I ate your dessert?"

"Think again, corpse breath junior."

"Okay, um… I just generally get on your nerves?"

"Closer. But no."

"Okie dokie…"

"You actually say that?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah. I know! I've been fraternizing with the enemy?"

"Very close, carcass face."

"Oh, and I suppose you'll tell me why you're so angry with me?" I was getting pissed. She was adding insult to injury. I continued. "Because last time I checked, I was the one who stayed with you night and day. I was the one who, believe it or not, had to get your sorry ass in this bed after you went unconscious. So you're just being an ungrateful litt-"

"Don't get started with me! I suppose if I made you sad you could just go ask Celia for a little kiss to make it better, eh? Or maybe you guys could just go on the freaking quest and bond some more. I'm sure Percy and Annabeth and Katie won't give a shit if you guys sneak off to a secluded spot. So next time, Nico, just don't bother helping. I don't need it. I don't need to be let down again. Next time, let someone else help, so you won't have to be bothered with such trivial things, and neither will I. So leave now, before I really do kill you."

I saw her hand reach to the bedside table, where she kept her weapons. And from what I'd seen, she had good aim. But no way am I taking any more crap from this little idiot.

"Maybe I will. Next time, I'll let some other person take care of you, and when you come crying to me for forgiveness, be ready for disappointment."

"I'd only be disappointed if I came running, nonetheless crying, to you."

"Oh, well then, I guess that's settled. I won't be disappointed then, either."

"I refuse to participate in a battle of wits against an unarmed foe." She turned away from me, and I could've sworn I saw something glinting in the corner of her eye. Her jaw was set in a stubborn line, but her guard wasn't hard to get past. I seemed to realize what I'd done, and how stupid I really was. But I couldn't get rid of the fact that she had insulted me deeply too. I made for the door.

I was about to reach for the handle when I heard a crash. I turned quickly, hand on the hilt of my sword, which was always strapped in its sheath around my waist. It wasn't a monster, thank Zeus. Jace had collapsed, and was clutching her shoulder like it was her lifeline. I rushed over, grabbing ambrosia from her table. I muttered curses to myself, and began shoving the little golden squares down her throat. She was gasping for air, and when she had recovered, I began bombarding her with questions.

"Oh gods, are you okay? I'm an idiot, aren't I? What happened? Are you sure you're okay? Jace? We cool?" I was frantic, fully aware I shouldn't have excited her at all. I grabbed her in a tight hug, until she poked me in the ribs. I released her, and asked her, "What did I do?"

"Couldn't breathe," She said mischievously, grinning from ear to ear. "Answers to your first questions: Yes, definitely, I collapsed, yes, that's my name don't wear it out, yes Dead boy, we're cool." I grinned, and hugged her again. She hugged me back, and buried herself in my chest. I really didn't mind at all. I was just glad it was all good with us.

"What the hell?" I heard someone yell, and looked over. Oh, this can't be good.

**A/N: There you have it folks! The thirteenth installment in my story! Three cheers! WOOT WOOT! See, I couldn't go to the camp because of lice, and now my ADHD self has to sit still for two hours every night, watching Harry Potter and getting my hair combed by my mother. UGH! Well, please me and review! Out of random question, what is the single most annoying or worst song you've ever heard? Mine is Bossy by Kelis! IT SUCKS! No offense to anyone who like it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm writing again… We left off with some random person walking in on Jico… Hhmm… Who is it? Just read if you want to know, I can't tell you!**

**Jace POV**

That was really insane. I mean, I am supposed to be pissed off really badly at Nico, but yet we end up sitting on the floor, in a tight embrace. Not that I mind this outcome at all. I am enjoying it quite a bit…

"What the hell?" A voice interrupts our moment, and I look over Nico's shoulder to see Rachel looking at us, dumbfounded. Then she smiles, and nods knowingly in my direction. We share a quick grin, and then she backs out of the room, closing the door tightly behind her.

"Well," I said, pulling away from Nico, "That was… awkward, to say the least." He nodded in agreement, and helped me back onto my bed. He sat down beside me, and I leaned on him.

"So," I said, really hating the awkward silence, " You ready for the quest?"

He sighed. "Well, I guess so. It's just so weird going adventuring again. I was never really chosen before. I usually just sneak off. I guess it's usually not a good idea, though."

"How would you sneak off then?" I asked, hoping he would spill. Maybe, just maybe…

"Well, if you're Percy, you go by ocean. If you're Annabeth, you have an invisibility hat. If you're me, shadow traveling. Or you could just go, because no one would really notice too much. But not in broad daylight. Then someone's bound to notice you. Around dinner time is the best time. So, if you're planning on following us on our quest, good luck." At that, he grabbed me and hugged me, like hug hugged me.

"Hey, Dead boy?"

"Yes, oh dark revengy one?"

"Haha, funny. Um, this is going to sound really dumb, but are you like, a counselor cause you've survived the war thingy, or are you just a war veteran?"

"Uh… I think just a war veteran. Cause counselors have to be eighteen or over. Or is it seventeen…? Hmm… By the way, I think I just heard the conch horn. Hungry?"

"Ravenous. C'mon, let's go." He stood up, me leaning on him. It's amazing how much faster I can walk when Nico has his arm around my waist, compared to Thalia awkwardly supporting my armpits. Yeah… Heh heh…

When we reached the pavilion thing, most of the cabins had filed in, minus the Ares cabin for one. They were never on time. Nico helped me over to the Nemesis table, where he got some glares. I smiled at him, and he went to his table.

"What was he doing with you?" My brother, Kyle asked.

"Uh, what does it look like he was doing? Helping me to dinner, duh dipstick!" I rolled my eyes and threw some BBQ in the fire, praying to my mom. I looked at the head table and saw Annabeth, Percy, the Stolls, and Thalia along with some other counselors, sitting up there. I smiled, and went back to eating my BBQ. I asked the cup in front of me for a coke, and gulped it down quickly. As we finished, Annabeth made an announcement.

**Annabeth POV**

We walked back to camp, and I sounded the conch horn for supper. As we were walking to the pavilion, I told the Stolls, who had so conveniently wandered into our path, if they could tell all the counselors to sit at the head table for tonight. They nodded, and ran off, rounding up fellow counselors.

"What's for dinner?" I looked down to see Grace pulling on my arm, pleading look in her eyes.

"Well," I chuckled, "We thought we cold have whatever the nymphs make, cause it's easier that way."

"Are you eating with me again tonight?" She smiled at me, revealing her two missing front teeth. She is so cute!

"Um, no not tonight. Since Chiron and Mr. D are on vacay, I have to sit up front for tonight, but I promise I'll sit beside you at the campfire tonight, alright?" She nodded, then motioned for me to lean down. I bent down, and she whispered in my ear, "Will Percy sit with us?" I winked at her, and told her to go to dinner. Percy was looking at me like I was the crazy one.

"My sister, as you know, has a strange obsession over you. Since I can't sit with her at dinner tonight and I promised I would at the campfire, she wanted to know whether or not you would sit with her or not. You don't have to… But she will be very disappointed if you don't…"

"Of course I will! No one else asks me to sit beside them!" He looked rather red, and I laughed. I grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Seaweed brain. Now _I'm _hungry." I dragged him after me, and ignored the strange looks we got when we entered. He was laughing, and I couldn't help but burst into uncontrollable giggles. We ended up doubled over, clutching our sides and gasping for air. People were giving us very strange looks, and I composed myself as much as I could, brushed some hair out of my face and walked as calmly as I could over to the high table. Percy threw himself down beside me, and we burst into laughter again. Why? I don't know! I guess everything was getting to our heads.

"Uh, Annabeth?" I looked over to where the voice had come from, and saw a nymph standing around.

"Yeah?"

"Can we begin serving now?"

"Yeah, go right ahead!" I looked over at all the other counselors. On my right, Travis was drinking something that smelled suspiciously like beer.

"Travis!" I poked him hard in the side. He jumped, and caught a look at my expression. I nodded at his drink. "What might you be drinking, Stoll number one?" He grinned mischievously at me.

"Guinness. It's really good. You want some?" He said, offering his cup to me. I declined, and looked in Percy's glass.

"And you, Mr. Jackson?" I asked.

"Well, on the wise recommendation of Grover, Hoegarden. It's alright, I guess." I rolled my eyes, and told his cup "Blue milk." I know Percy really hates milk, and so I knew it would tick him off badly. He made a face at me, which got me going again. We were in hysterics again, until Thalia hit Percy.

"No, you twerp, Hoegarden isn't that good! You want Golden Pheasant!" She said, and caught sight of my face, and quickly changed her mind. " But if you want to live through the night, I suggest something other than alcohol." I nodded at her, and changed Travis's drink to coke. He frowned, and sulked for the rest of the evening. I rolled my eyes.

"So, Thalia, does Artemis let you drink?" I asked, very doubtful that the goddess of eternal maidenhood would let her followers drink, not mentioning the fact none of them were old enough.

"Well, 'let' is the wrong word. I don't think she notices the house parties we sneak off to… Or she can't be bothered with trying to stop us."

"Hold on… Hey, campers!" I yelled out to the camp. They all turned to look at me. "No alcoholic drinks, even those of you who are old enough, Clarisse." Clarisse looke disappointed in me, but carried on talking to her siblings. I sat back down, and looked at Percy, only to find him with a huge milk-mustache. I burst into incontrollable laughter. He looked confused, and I motioned to my upper lip and just managed to gasp out 'Mustache'. He must of thought I meant a real one, cause he just raise a non-believing eyebrow. I gasped out 'Milk' and he got the idea. He grabbed for his napkin, and I quickly handed him a clean one, because the gods only know what he's used it for. He snatched it out of my hands, and shot me a reproachful look. I contained my giggles behind my hand, and looked away.

"So, Wise girl," He was looking at me like it was my entire fault he had had to experience this.

"Yes?" I replied innocently.

"Did you know that we counselors are supposed to be mature enough not to laugh at such things as mustaches?"

"It was blue!" At this we both burst into laughter. Like old times…


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow. I am so stupid! So, I forgot to put everything on my last chap, including the disclaimer, but you all know I don't own PJO, right? Good. Now that that's settled, shall we move on?**

**Quote (Well, more like a word of advice, but whatever!): Just remember; if the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off.**

**Song: Electric feel.**

**Dis: My life has not progressed far enough so that I can own something as magnificent as PJO. Sad, but true.**

**Thalia POV**

It was five friggin' thirty in the morning. And of course, I was left in charge of the camp while Dionysus then Chiron then Annabeth then Percy were gone. GODS! UGH! We waved goodbye to the questers, Jace not looking at Celia, but talking to Nico quite a bit, me making sure no one else snuck off on this godsforsaken quest. Except, I really wanted to go too, so you know...

"Bye!"

"Good luck!"

"Don't forget to write!"

"What the Hades, Connor?"

I rounded up the spare campers, trying not to snap at them, and called a meeting. A 'counsel', as some call it. But this was no counsel meeting… This was a Thalia style meeting.

"Alright, what d'you guys all want to drink?" I asked the whole room, going through the camp fridge.

"You got booze?" Clarisse asked, rousing some nods from other counselors. I put on an Annabeth impression.

"Tut tut, Clarisse! You should know better," I said, "But honestly."

"So is that a yes?" Travis asked.

"No." I glared at them, just keeping myself under control. "Maybe later, but not at five AM! Gods…"

I threw everyone a juice box, and plopped down on the worn couch, the springs squeaking. I looked around. The Stolls, Clarisse, Jake, Alice (who looked really nervous), Dana, Will, and Jace. She pretty much counted as a counselor right now, because she was supposed to go on the damn quest. She was half asleep, and Connor, who she was using as a pillow, looked rather uncomfortable. Then she snapped up, and yelled something like, 'OH SHIT!' and ran out the door. I looked around at the smirking faces.

"If she's not back in ten, Travis and Connor will go and get her," I told them, and they nodded in reply.

"And now we just sit around for how long?" Clarisse was pacing the room impatiently, and fiddle with her knife while she was at it. I yawned, and tripped her as she walked by me.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

"Appropriate choice of words, Clarisse. How did you figure it out?" I asked cockily. She yelled and lunged for me, and I rolled away, and ran out the door, looking back in time to see her falling on the green upholstery. I laughed, and kept on running. I heard her approaching fast, and I turned, whipping out my knife.

"You want to dance, punk?" She suggested, and I immediately got an idea. Well, I actually began feeling very annoying. Same difference.

"What type? I can't break dance very well, but basic hip-hop is alright. We could try ballet, but with your physique…" I pretended to look her over appraisingly, and decided to take the opportunity to smack her between the eyes. She staggered, and I ran back into the room. I bolted the door and propped some furniture up against it. Clarisse is big, you know.

"Hey Stolls. Go get Jace now. I am guessing that the first place you should check is Zeus's fist," I suggested, and closed my eyes. Time to catch up on my sleep.

**Travis POV**

So since everyone else seemed involuntary to help us in our mini quest to find Jace, we set off for Zeus's fist on our own. Sometimes life gives you bad grapes. Don't get me wrong, I love grapes, but sometimes they can be a bit, well, icky. Like this one time… Never mind. You probably don't care. Whoever you are…

"Hurry up, Trav!" Connor yelled at me, and I ran to catch up to him.

"So, who's the searcher?" I asked, completely bored.

"We'll just stand up on the top and look out for her. Everyone ends up at the old pile anyways."

We ran for what seemed like eternity, but it really ended up being about fifteen minutes in reality. WAIT! I forgot a very important piece of information for you! We got out of the room, which Thalia had so graciously sealed by somehow climbing through the window… Sons of Hermes, remember? Back on track…

We reached Zeus's fist and climbed all the way up to the top, looking around ourselves like explorers of old. We were back to back, and I lost my footing for the exact amount of time it takes to knock Connor off the rock pile. He fell, and I heard a cry, and I quickly looked down. I saw the worst possible thing that could ever happen.

"Oh no. Hey Thalia, we've got good news and bad news. The good news is, we found Jace. The bad news is, we dropped a Connor on her. Is there a problem with that…?" I said, half to myself and half to the world.

"Hey, Travis! I landed on something soft!"

"Connor! Let me define 'BABYSITTING!' Yeesh…" I heard Connor yelp as he leaped off of what seemed to be Jace, and as it turned out, it was.

"Oh, you guys are the most dead people in the fucking world." And that was when we ran. Far, far away. Well, before she caught up to us.

**Percy POV**

"So where are we going, exactly?" Katie Gardner **(A/N: That's how you spell her last name. I just figured it out! WOOT WOOT!) **

"Uh, Jace suggested we try Charleston Lake, in Ontario, Canada. I don't know why, but she said she had a dream. Or she just wants to lead us on a wild goose chase. Either are very likely," Nico explained to us. I just yawned, and kept on driving. Argus had let us take one of the camp vans, since three of the five of us can drive. Annabeth was shotgun, saying that the person who actually knew where the place that we were going is had to sit up front. Nico and Katie were on either side of Celia, who had been holding Nico's arm for the whole hour we had been driving. He looked bored out of his mind, and requested a coffee break. We were passing Central Park, and I was glad to agree.

I parked the van, and we all got out. Nico ran to the nearest coffee stand, with Katie following. She held the money, and she was the most responsible of all of us. Annabeth, Celia and I sat down on a nearby bench. Then some guy came up to Annabeth, and she smiled at him.

"Pete! What are you doing in Central Park at seven AM? And it's freezing! Aren't you cold?" She hugged him, and I was pretty uncomfortable. I mean, you would be too, trust me! Watching you ex (who you still like) hugging some guy. Celia was completely confused. No one said Apollo kids were the brightest… Not in the literal, shiny, bright, but the smart bright. Oh, never mind! I just happened to look over when I saw Annabeth kissing this Luke-a-like. I hate Luke-a-likes. I closed my eyes and cleared my throat. She turned on me, and gave me a look that said 'Shut up. You die later.'. I grabbed Celia by the arm, and led her over to Katie and Nico.

"Mind if we join you?" I asked, not waiting for an answer before sitting down. "The love-fest over there is making me sick. Any money left?"

"Aw, poor Percy's heartbroken!" I glared at Nico, who just took a calm sip of his coffee. I was seething.

"Hey Nico," I said, "Know what some people say to get others to drink coffee?"

"Um, no."

"Hey, drink coffee! Do dumb things faster with more energy!" I yelled to some guy walking his dog. He just looked at me like I was insane (which I probably am by now) and kept on walking. I just look at Nico, to see him completely embarrassed. I smiled innocently at him. He didn't even acknowledge me! Some people…

"Hey guys!" Annabeth was calling us, and she was also approaching with Poop, or whatever his name is. I really couldn't care less.

"Hey Annabeth! Who's this?" Katie asked warmly, elbowing me after seeing my expression. I tried to smile, but I'll bet it looked more like a grimace.

"This is my boyfriend, Pete. Pete, meet my friends from camp. Celia, Nico, Katie and Percy," She said, pointing out each of us. Celia waved, Nico drank more coffee, and Katie shook his hand. I just ignored him. Katie kicked my in the shins, but I didn't feel anything. Invulnerabilitist **(A/N: MY NEW WORD!!)** here! Annabeth just pursed her lips, but didn't say anything. She just kissed him again, at which I averted my eyes, and said goodbye. As he walked back into the slowly growing crowd, I lost control. Nico too. We walked right into the crowd, yelling after him.

"Hey you!" I yelled. He turned around.

"Yeah, you!" Nico yelled. Some other guy turned around.

"No, not you!" I said. What's-his-face turned, and the dude beside him turned. This was going to be difficult…

"No, the other guy!" Nico screamed.

"You right there!" I shouted, pointing at the Luke-a-like.

"Yes, you!" Nico said, approaching him. He raised an eyebrow. The Luke-a-like, not Nico.

Then, just to be annoying, I said, "Do you like tacos?" He walked up to me, and got right in my face.

"You're Perky, right?" He asked, making me even more pissed than before.

"Ah, that would be Percy. And you are… Pathetic Pedro? Is that what Annabeth called you?" He frowned, and grabbed me by the front of my shirt. I just stared back him non-chalantly. So this guy has a death wish? Bring it.

"Say what?" He smelled like smoke and alcohols, making me think of Smelly Gabe. I just punched him in the gut and headed back for the van. Nico added a nice little kick to his ugly little face. I smirked, and got into the drivers seat. The rest of them got in, and Annabeth glared at me. I was expecting that. Then I hit the gas. Charleston Lake, Ontario, Canada, here we come.

**A/N: Alright! Let's get this party started! This was just a chapter for you guys to enjoy, maybe laugh at, and basically just read for entertainment. I had some jokes up my sleeve, and needed them out. So, what do you think? Props to my reviewers who are actually awake, and to those who aren't!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Let's get ready to rumble…. Sorry, I had to put that… Anyways, I got some reviews (well, maybe just one) that said 'Where's the Percabeth?'. Just keep yer shert on, and you'll see. Now, where were we… Oh, and I have figured out how Kronos/Luke got all those people on his side. By using this very affective slogan: COME TO THE DARK SIDE! WE have cookies… See what I mean? I'm in!**

**Word of advice: Live for the moments you can't put into words**

**Song: Don't call me baby- Kreesha Turner.**

**Dis: I DON'T OWN PJO! Wait… Who says I don't? Oh, right… I don't. Wrong PJ.**

**Annabeth POV**

I am going to kill Percy and Nico. Well, maybe not Nico, but definitely Percy. He is so dead. He just goes over to my boyfriend, acts like my father, then acts like an immature brother who is way to protective for his own good. I am so pissed off right now.

"Are we there yet?" Nico asked from the back. I turn around, and glare at him.

"For the millionth time, NO, Nico, we are not there yet! Get that into your stupid little brain. Gods!" I turn back around to see Percy smirking at me. I glare at him too, and he sobers up. I bite my lip as we approach the border between the USA and Canada. Will they see the weapons in the back? Does everyone have their passports?

"Okay guys, passports out!" Katie commands, and we all fumble around for them, me getting Percy's for him. He smiles gratefully, and I prepare myself.

"Good morning sir," A guard says to Percy. "What might you be doing going over to Canada on this lovely evening."

"Vacation. Well, more of a break from the rat race. We're going to Charleston Lake. But first we're stopping by Ottawa. Are you Canadian?"

"That I am," the guard says, "And judging by your accent, the passports and your speech, I'd say you're American, eh?"

"Got that right."

The guard looks at me. "Is this your wife?" I make a retching noise in the back of my throat, and attempt to not throw up on Percy's lap.

"No, sir, definitely not. Just best friend," I say, and try not to kill the mortal guard.

"So I see," He says, "Are you all just friends?" We all nod meekly, at the thought of being more than just friends with each other. Then, to my horror, he moves to the trunk, and begins rifling through our stuff. Then, he does the most surprising thing ever.

"Halfbloods, eh? Same here." I stop my jaw from hitting the floor. Him? A halfblood?

"Who's your godly parent?" Nico blurts out, and I hear a whacking noise from what I would guess was Katie hitting Nico.

"Hermes. It's why I chose this employment. Son of the god of travelers. Fitting, eh?" We all laugh a bit, then he waves us on, and I exhale.

"Bit nervous there, Wise girl?" Percy says, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, Seaweed brain, first being called you wife and almost vomiting, then learning that some border guard is a freaking halfblood, and also knowing that if he wasn't, we would all be thrown into federal jail. Weren't you just the slightest bit tense?" I tell him to pull over at the next food place he sees. Maybe we'll get moose burgers…

"So, which way now?" Katie, forever being the pratical one, asks.

"East. We had to enter by land, so we're on the wrong side of the province. We're heading for Ottawa, which is here," I say, motioning to he map, "and we're here. Not fun. So this will take a while. And I think we need another coffee break. How about that? A gas station in the middle of freaking nowhere! Pull over, Percy my boy, we're getting gas and donoughts and preferably a pit stop tonight!"

Percy pulled the car into the Shell gas station, and he began to fill up the car. The gas station store had a café thing called 'Tim Hortons' **(A/N: Do Americans know about Timmy's? IT'S THE BESTEST!)**. Katie took the youngers in, and I helped Percy with the gas. Well, I stood beside and ranted at him. Same difference.

"You are an idiot. You know that, right? You and Nico both are idiots. And I just want to say thanks, you know, for beating up my boyfriend and probably getting me completely off everyone's social calendar. So, thanks!" I am fuming, and I really can't care less about the gas or the food or pit stopping.

"He smelled like Gabe." That was the answer he gave me? That he smelled like his old step-dad? Well, that's a pretty crappy excuse!

"Oh, that's a reassuring reason for everything, now, isn't it?"

"Alcohol and smoke." I stop attempting to come up with a comeback to look at him. He was staring at the price monitor on the gas pump, and he looked reminiscent about bad stuff. Immediately, I feel bad about it.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" I say, and wrap my arms around his waist, giving him a friendly hug. My head comes to rest on his shoulder, and I give him a kiss on the cheek. He blushes, and I laugh at the childish gesturer that can still make this young adult blush like a tomato.

"Yeah," He says, putting away the pump handle and turning around in my grip. He returns the hug, and I have to admit, I was enjoying myself. Until Nico came along, of course…

**A/N: There. Percabeth. Short, but I hope it satisfies your craving… for now. So, that's that, all's well. Almost…**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Uh… hi? I know, you all want to kill me, ladadi, ladada… But I would appreciate it if you didn't. My only excuse for never updating is life. Bleh. Anyways, I am just going to wing it, see what happens. I never have any plans. The stuff just comes out…**

**Dis: I do not own PJO, JOP, OJP, POJ, or any other words with P, J or O in them.**

**Song: Hate- Jay-Z**

**Quote: Don't follow me, I run into walls. **

**Jace POV**

One thing I hate is snakes. Another is squirrels (don't ask. It's safer for all of us if we just forget I ever said that). Another is fainting right after you catch the two biggest jackasses in the world, then waking up in a sterile, white, room. And then figuring out that you should really be halfway to Canada by now. And _then_ you realize that Thalia is packing your bag and her bag, and that there are some things in your bag that should never be seen by others. Oh, and that you're too weak to get up and punch her lights out. Oh, the irony.

"Good, you're awake," Thalia boomed (or it sounded like she boomed. Really, for all my screwed up head knew, she could have been whispering.). I nodded weakly and made a shushing noise at her. She rolled her eyes, and kept on packing my stuff. I tried to sit up, the then the room kind of… swirled. Those were some weird 'shrooms…

"Whoa…" I said, "Why are there three of you, Thalia?" I brushed my long brown hair over my shoulder, and pretty much launched myself off the bed, and totally lasted five seconds on my feet. Then Thalia stepped in and caught me. Thanks a bunch. Let's lower my self-esteem even more, shall we?

"Come on, put on this coat and let's go," She said. "I've gotten us a flight to Ottawa in about three hours, so we've got to go now." I giggled and put on the coat, but it ended up backwards… I am _so_ messed up right now. I whistled when Thalia put it on me correctly, and giggled again. She sighed, and grabbed our bags. I followed her out the door, and randomly hugged some poor guy. He ran away very quickly. I don't blame him. I mean, I probably look like some crazy madwoman (Which I'm not… psht.).

"Thalia," I asked, "How are we getting to the airport?" She opened her mouth to reply, then closed it. I looked at her, eyebrow raised, and she tried again.

"Well, you know," Thalia began, "How you normally get to an airport. Yeah."

"You have no idea, do you?"

"I'm winging it. Give me a break, it's not like I actually plan these things."

"Yeah, I figured that out. I know how to get to Ottawa faster than this airplane. Well, it's normally faster." I yawned, and then started humming. Obviously my brain is way out of whack. Thalia sighed, and sat me down on some random stump.

"Tell me all you know," She said, "Spare me no details." I sighed (Change of routine, I know. Normally I don't sigh.), and began my story of last night. Was it last night? Well, the night before people left for the quest-which-I-was-forbidden-to-go-on.

"Well, from what I can remember, Nico swept me away from my cabin, and we made out passionately in the bushes. But that was so not what happened… I think. Well, changing direction from Nico. Speaking of which, he is a very good kisser. I don't suppose you know that." I smiled, and Thalia looked disgusted.

"Okay, I really don't care about what you Nicholai get up to. Spare me _those_ details, please. The last thing I need to know about is my baby cousin's kissing skills." I shook my head, hopefully clearing all the small ideas that were swirling in my head.

"Right. Well, after that, erm, incident, I got an Iris message from an old friend, whose name cannot be disclosed in this meeting, and they told me that if I needed to get anywhere fast, to use the Underground. Like, not the subway, like a sort of Underground Railroad, but not that illegal and important. It's like a safe travel method for halfbloods and mortals who can see through the mist.

"Anyways," I continued, "My friend told me the address of where the first safe house is. But if we go, you're going to have to be as polite as you can. My friend is a grumpy old man. Don't mess with grumpy old guys." Thalia nodded, and shouldered our bags again.

"Well then, let's not waste any time. Your prince charming awaits." I shoved her and she stumbled, catching her toe on a root. Face plant. Ouch.

**Nico POV**

So, after walking in on some special Annabeth/Percy bonding time, I felt like I had total control over the whole situation. Blackmail. Total dark, scary, magically delicious blackmail. So you can imagine that during the car ride to the hotel, all I could do was bug them. Luckily, Katie was driving.

"So, Percy, how are your arms?"

"Nico, what are you doing?" Percy asked me. I grinned devilishly, and nudged his elbow.

"You know, your arms. I saw you stretching them earlier, and couldn't help but notice how pleased you looked. Or did that have something to do with how your arms were stretched?" I winked at him, and he flipped me the bird. Annabeth put her hand on his oh-so-sore arm, and he smiled at her. Ew. I mean, I like girls, and, you know, kissing them, and stuff, but this entire lovey-dovey shit is killing me. Is that going to happen to me? Help me gods, no! I mean, were they even a couple? I thought Annabeth had a boyfriend? Whatever. Life is too short to be worrying about Percy and Annabeth's screwed up relationship.

So basically, you can imagine that the whole car ride there involved lots of smacking upside the head for me, Annabeth spilled her coffee on Percy's lap, Celia was singing along to Justin Bieber (puke in my mouth), Percy was sleeping with Annabeth's lap as a pillow and my head for a foot rest, Katie was pointing out all the flowers and shizz, and I was sitting in my sullen silence and darkness, iPod in my ears, with Iron Maiden on full volume. So, when a huge thing came crashing down on the roof of the car, you could say I was surprised.

"WAAGH!!" Nice, Percy, nice. Let's make you look like more of an idiot, why don't we?

"Uh, I need to pee!" Oh Nico, your sexiness is amazing me. Hey, inner voice? SHUT UP!

"No one cares, Nico!" Annabeth. Straight to the point, as always. Whoa. I never noticed how fucking scary she is when she's pissed. Well, excuse me, inner voice; I have some monster ass to kick. I grabbed my sword, and crawled out of the car. No shield, no armour, and an army of dead guys about to erupt from the ground and sic this monster. Or monsters, as it turned out. At least twenty laistrygonians (or Canadians) were crowded around the car. Well, shit.

Bring it.

**Jace POV**

I know what you're thinking. Oh, yay, they're finally leaving, they'll totally make it out after fighting off something. Well, you're half right. It wasn't a monster, no; it was this guy from the Nike cabin.

"Nakamura!" He yelled at me, and I whipped around, glaring at him. It was Josh Millar, my arch-Nemesis (Ha ha. Nemesis. Hi, mom.)

"What, Millar? Come to try and take me on again?" I said annoyed. This guy had been pissed at me ever since I beat him at running, climbing, and knife throwing (his knife ended up two feet from killing a poor satyr.). "Look, I know your mom is the goddess of victory, but please, stop trying. It's pathetic." I turned and walked away.

So you can imagine that when he jumped on my back and knocked me over, I was taken by surprise. I rolled out from underneath him, and drew one knife, and my always-handy scourge. A little symbolism for my dear mom. It's basically like a whip, but it has multiple leathery parts, you know? Never mind, just Google it. It was always fun to lash out at someone's ankles, give them a fright. I don't try to hit them; it just scares people so they freeze up in a fight. I lashed at Millar's ankles, and he jumped back, I advanced on him, spinning in a circle and slashing down to his shoulder. He blocked it, and thrust my dagger upwards. I cracked my scourge, and he leaped back. I lunged, he blocked. He did some fancy footwork, I tripped him. Oops. Eventually, he ended up face down in the soil, me sitting on his back, retracting my scourge, and slipping the dagger up my sleeve.

Here's some information on my lovely scourge for you to digest. It's basically like a whip with multiple whipping parts on it. It's real leather, with a handle with leather grips. On the butt end, there was a griffin, my mother's animal. It retracted but hitting the griffin, but only I could retract and release it. Got to love medieval stuff.

"Nice party. I'll be sure to bring snacks next time." A male voice sounded from behind me. I jumped, and saw Nico floating in an Iris message. I smiled and waved, at him.

"Hey, Nico," I said, "What's up? Need some wise advice, or a map?" He snorted, and I heard Percy burst out laughing. Annabeth told him to shut up, and I heard him mumble something about PMS. Then he squealed in pain, I assume.

"Sorry about them. The sexual tension is so thick I could cut it with a squirrel." He smiled, and I laughed, trying to forget about squirrels.

"So, Ghost King, what _is_ it that you need?"

**A/N: I feel so proud!! FINALLY! I UPDATED!!! Well, you can come kill me if you want, but that wont solve the updating troubles. If I was dead, there be no updates everrr. LOL I can't listen to Glee while writing. I just end up singing along, and dancing. Sooo… You don't have to review, but I would appreciate it, cause then I know they are still some people who read this, who've stuck with me. I love you all like siblings. Well, Imma be outta heeeeerreee!! OH, and Nico's full name is pronounced like Nick-oh-lie. And my sister recently thought that Jace's name was pronounced Jay-see. NO! it's Jay-ssss. Good. Now that that's all cleared up, let me say one more thing. THE PJO MOVIE WAS NOTHING LIKE THE BOOK BUT IT WAS A GOOD STAND ALONE MOVIE AND LOGAN LERMAN IS A SEXY BEAST! Now, Imma be outta heerreee!! Toodles!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Everything that needs to be said will be said after the chapter. PLEASE read that Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I own naught but the clothes on my back.**

**Song: Blue by Sherman Downey**

**Quote: "I've been saving it for a rainy day." "Well it's storming like a bitch." – Once Upon A Time**

**Enjoy : )**

**Nico POV**

I sulked the whole car ride to Ottawa.

Because of the laistrygonians, we'd had to take a detour (as in drive to some small town about five hours from our final destination). We had made good time, and were about two hours away when the wind suddenly picked up. It was strong enough to make the van sway from side to side. Ten minutes later I could hear it whistling – even through the blasting of Underoath's 'Writing On The Walls', which is saying a lot. Someone shook my shoulder. I turned to see that it was Celia. I took off one of my headphones (vintage from the 80's – not necessarily fashionable, but awesome), and I glared at her.

"What?" I demanded harshly. She winced slightly, and for a second, I felt sorry.

"Annabeth told me to tell you that we were pulling over and she wanted you to navigate." She flashed me a blinding smile. I scowled in response.

"Is Percy so useless that he can't read a map?" I complained, glad to have someone to get mad at. "Besides, why can't Annabeth ask me herself?"

"Nico, stop being a bitch," Katie warned, "Or I swear that I will throw you out of this van without a second's hesitation."

"Yes, _mother_."

"Cut the sass, di Angelo," Annabeth yelled at me from the driver's seat. "And do what you're told." I wanted to punch them all in the face.

"Whatever." I grabbed the map from Katie and told Annabeth that the nearest convenience stop was a good 30-plus-miles away.

"Fucking Canadian wilderness," She cursed. "All right everyone, hold on to your hats and pray with all you have." All of a sudden, an extremely strong gust of wind pushed the van off the road. Annabeth slammed on the brakes and did her best to stop the van from rolling. It was no use. We rolled down the side of the road and into a ditch, landing on the van's side. The combined weight of Celia and a passed out Percy was enough to make me grunt in pain.

"Does everybody still have four limbs?" Katie asked form the front. The jolt of a van rolling down a hill had been enough for Percy to rouse from his deep slumber.

"What the…" He mumbled drowsily. I rolled my eyes, despite the feeling of my bones being crushed. What a dork.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth snorted, "Can anybody open their door? Katie kicked her door, and it flew open. Either Katie Gardner has freakishly strong legs, or the door was already so damaged it was just about ready to fall off anyways.

I think the latter is much more believable (but the former so much cooler!).

Anyways, Katie had managed to hoist herself out of the broken door, using Annabeth as a stool. I know this because she let out a string of curses that would make a sailor blush. She climbed out next, then Percy, Celia, and lastly Nico the Great. By the time I had gotten out, they had busted open the trunk and were handing out armour and weapons. My skull helmet was thrust into my chest along with the rest of my obsidian armour.

Now, I'm not one to brag, but I look damn sexy in that stuff. Plus, who wouldn't feel totally awesome wearing full Greek battle armour? Exactly. I pressed a button on my belt and my sheathed Stygian iron sword extended (it was my way of keeping my sword hidden from mortal eyes. Basically it was an extra buckle on my belt – no, that doesn't mean I wear the same pants everyday, my belt appeared on me every time I got dressed.). A meter and a half of black iron that could part any crowd, living or dead. I let my helmet rest on the top of my head, not wanting to look like the Grim Reaper all day.

"All right everybody, listen up!" Annabeth called out. We all turned towards her. I noticed Celia holding her side lightly. "I'm going to contact Alice back at camp, seeing as it is her quest. Percy, you and Nico can take the tent and set up a camp somewhere off the road. Katie, Celia – you two go gather up some firewood, maybe see if there are edible plants." I let Percy carry the ten and walked ahead of him.

'Hey grouch-ass, get back here and help!" I turned around and saw the stupid idiot struggling to carry the tent, the cooking pots and a cooler full of food. I smacked myself in the forehead.

"Annabeth said to bring the _tent,_" I said rolling my eyes, "Not the whole damn van." Percy got a nostalgic look on his face, as if remembering something.

'Take a picture for a _dam _souvenir," He growled playfully. "The day Percy Jackson was defeated by kitchenware." I chuckled at how easily Percy could make fun of himself.

"Why did you take all of this shit anyways?" I asked curiously, taking the tent out of his arms. I had a feeling that I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"Well, in my very long experience with certain people," Percy said, readjusting the cooler in his hands, "It's always prudent to think ahead. See, if had left this stuff in the van, Annabeth would have gotten mad at me for making extra work. This was, even if she gets mad, I have a good argument." I nodded my head appreciatively.

"So basically you're being a kiss-ass so you can get her back?" I raised my eyebrows at him. The hero who saved Olympus blushed bashfully.

"That's the plan."

"You're smooth, Jackson, I'll give you that."

"You would do well to learn from me, young demigod."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I dropped the tent bag and drew my sword, all my forgotten anger resurfacing.

"Wow, a sword. That's going to hurt _so _much." Percy said sarcastically. "It's not like I'm, you know, _invincible_, or anything." I let my sword hang from my hand, seething with anger. "I just meant that you still have to learn how to deal with girls. Take that Iris Message with Jace last night-" I cut him off.

"Would you have done any different?" I asked coldly. "Would you have sent out a dozen skeleton warriors just because _she_ needed some dude to get her to the other side of the border?" I stabbed my sword frustratedly into the frozen, snow-covered ground. The surrounding ground cracked and Percy took a step back.

"Honestly?" he said. "No. But you definitely could have handled the situation better. Now Jace and Thalia are stuck at camp until they find another way out – which will probably be ten times more dangerous." I studied that cracked ground at my feet. Silently, I pulled my sword out of the snow.

'I don't think you understand," I growled, "I can't even bring myself to think about harming her. Everything I do now, it all revolves around _her_. And as much as I can't, I _hate _her for it." In the distance I could hear Celia chattering away to Katie about natural medicines.

"This is as good a place as any for a camp," Percy said gently, and together we began pitching the tent.

**Percy POV**

After Nico and I had finished with the tent, he made some nice big stones pop up from the ground and I arranged them into a nice fire pit. I took the firewood that Katie and Celia had collected and began building a fire. I glanced from time to time at Nico, making sure he hadn't committed suicide (from his mood, I wouldn't be surprised).

"Percy?" A small female voice said from behind me. It was a timid looking Celia.

"What's up? Is everything okay?" I ask, getting off my knees and brushing my hands off on my pants.

'Um, I think so. Annabeth wants to talk to you. She's about fifty feet behind the tent." Celia smiled encouragingly at me. I thanked her and went to find Annabeth.

When I found her, she was sitting on a dead tree trunk, head in hands. I sat down beside her and nudged her gently. She looked up, and I noticed how different she looked in the faint sunlight that was trickling through the tree branches like golden water. Her hair was messy, and her grey eyes seemed…dull. They weren't full of life like I remembered.

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked gently, "Do you need anything? Water? A hug?" She smiled sadly at me.

"No, but the people at camp might," Annabeth said, "When I spoke to Alice, she told me that there had been an attack on camp."

'What?" I exclaimed, and the beautiful girl beside me nodded morosely. "Another one? What was it this time?"

"A full telkhine army, a dozen giants and a baby drakon made it past the camp's borders." She ran a hand through her hair. "I guess someone from inside camp gave them permission. My only question is who would want to do something like that?" She looked into my eyes, as if searching for answers there. I did the same to her.

"Was anyone hurt?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Why would anyone do that?" Annabeth just shook her head.

"I don't know, Percy, I wish I did." All of a sudden she threw her knife angrily into a nearby tree. I was surprised at the sudden action of frustration. 'Why the _fuck_," Annabeth seethed, "Would anybody do this? Don't they realise how much we sacrificed? Has everyone fucking _forgotten_?" She stood up and began pacing angrily. I rubbed my temples and looked at her. A tear streaked down her cheek. I got up quickly.

'hey, it's okay," I said gently, and I touched her arm. "No one died…did they?" All of a sudden, it hit me. The reason Annabeth was letting herself cry, why she was so shook up. "How many?" I asked gravely, my face chalk white.

"Seven. We lost seven campers last night." She turned away from me. I felt my stomach drop.

"Who?" No answer. "Annabeth, who died?" Again, no answer. "Annabeth."

"Malcolm is gone. So is Jake Mason, and…" She choked on her words. She ran over to a bush and puked. My throat closed up. Malcolm and Jake were two of my best friends. I saw Annabeth wipe her mouth. I grabbed my water skin from my belt and offered it to her. Her eyes were red, but she took the water and rinsed out her mouth thoroughly. She handed it back to me.

Then she broke down.

Her sobs filled the air. I may have lost friends, but Annabeth had lost her brother, and her friends. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly to my body. I rubbed her back soothingly. Her tears soak into my jacket and I could feel her shaking. I buried my face in her hair, tears of my own falling.

Even though I knew that Annabeth wouldn't care if I cried, I felt that somebody had to remain strong, if not just for her, then for every demigod out there. I pulled myself together as she pulled away.

She hid her face, sniffling. I grabbed her hands. Annabeth turned to look at me. I stared into her mesmerising eyes. They were rimmed with red, and a few tears were slowly making their way down her nose and cheeks.

"It's going to be all right," I said, hoping my voice sounded more confident than I felt. "It's going to be all right, I promise." I squeezed her hand, and gave her a smile. She tried to smile back, but it looked more like a grimace. Her eyes were drawing me in like whirlpools. Her face was getting closer, and I was no longer in control of my body.

_This is it, _I thought, _This is your chance._ Our noses touched. Then our lips. And it was everything I remembered. Soft and sweet, but passionate and fiery. Kissing Annabeth again only made me want more. I couldn't stop, I just held on to her for dear life, moving my lips with hers, our bodies melting into each other. I pulled back reluctantly, needing to breathe. We looked at each other hesitantly, unsure of what was going to happen next.

"We should tell the others." She said it quietly, her voice breaking. I grabbed her hand, hoping that this meant we were alright, and together we walked back to the campsite.

**Hello. This is it for me and this story. I had this chapter on my computer for a year. But I felt bad uploading it, because after this…there is nothing.**

**I hope you liked that last bit of Percabeth.**

**If you have any ideas, any ways that you think I could continue this story, PM me. Who knows, maybe I'll let you continue it! But my brain has shifted focus! I know that you are all PJO fans, but if there are any HP fans among you, please go read my other stuff! **

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, to the people who have stuck with me even though my updating was shitty and really hasn't been happening at all. Thanks to anyone who maybe didn't review, but read this story. Thanks to anyone who just stumbled upon this now. Thanks to EVERYONE, thanks to people who flamed, who said the nicest things, who even just said, "Nice, I like it!" who said, "OMG UPDATE!" or who typed up these beautifully long reviews that quite honestly made my day. **

**So please, make my day once more. For the last time on this story, please leave me a review, let me know that even through my horrible updates, my terrifying writing at the beginning, you still find a way to keep this story in your mind. **

**I'm leaving this story in your capable hands. Maybe think up some ideas. PM me if you want the so-called "rights". **

**May the Force be with you, and may you live long and prosper.**


End file.
